Entre fuego y tierra
by Camila mku
Summary: Toph cae prisionera en la Nación del Fuego, pero no todo son malas noticias: un príncipe malhumorado estará dispuesto a ayudarle. TERMINADO
1. El encierro

Saludos, mi nombre es Camila y soy de Argentina. Mi sobrenombre es Meiku, de ahí vienen las siglas mku, aunque me llamé de esta manera en este sitio por motivos de registración ya que los mejores nombres estaban tomados, y no me quedó otra opción.

En cuanto a mis fics les aseguro que soy fanática de las historias de terror así que no se impresionen si leen algo mío que contenga morbosidad: que implique sangre o golpes. Por ahora soy novata, solo he escrito esta historia y una llamada: _A escondidas_ (de Azula y Aang). Como ven siempre busco parejas dinámicas, no me agradan las parejas aburridas: _Mai-Zuko, Katara-Zuko, Katara-Aang, Sokka-Suki_. Prefiero parejas morbosas y picantes que impliquen frases sarcásticas y busquen pelear con el otro como por ejemplo: _Zuko-Toph o Azula-Aang_. (Es solo por motivos de diversión). Espero les guste mi historia, deseo continuarla pero no podré hacerlo si no tengo en cuenta su opinión. Escríbanme reviews, espero les agrade. Saludos

* * *

Entre fuego y tierra:

Luego de la derrota en Ba Sing Se, Aang y su grupo se refugia en la Nación del Fuego ya que supuestamente el Avatar ha muerto y deben pasar desapercibidos.

Toph iba de un lado a otro, llevando las manos vacías y volviendo con los bolsillos llenos de dinero. Katar se había enterado de que ella estaba llevando a Aang y a Sokka consigo para estafar a la gente del lugar. "¿Por qué siempre debe ser la abeja reina de los problemas?" se preguntaba Katara muy molesta mientras la maestra tierra descansaba recostada en el suelo y comiendo una manzana (que claro, la había ganado gracias a sus estafas).

Katara sintió la necesidad de hablar con Toph para que ésta dejara de cometer esos delitos, aunque ella no escuchó y la pequeña charla que tendrían se convirtió en una gran pelea en donde pasaron insultos y demás, los muchachos decidieron mejor no entrometerse, las dos se veían aterradoras en esa situación de histeria y griterío. Toph tomó un poco de dinero y se largó al pueblo, Katara se quedó allí refunfuñando.

- ¡Y entiende que yo puedo hacer lo que quiero! ¡Tú no eres mi madre! –gritaba la pequeña desde lejos, Katara solo se sentó junto a Aang e intentó no enfurecerse y entender el pensamiento de Toph aunque era difícil si no veía cooperación del otro lado.

La maestra tierra estaba tranquilamente paseando por la ciudad, esperando encontrarse con un pobre tonto a quien poder estafarle, de pronto sintió que una gran jaula de madera le caía encima. Ella intentó hacer esfuerzos para poder salir, pero era inútil, la madera no era su fuerte. Ella era muy débil físicamente si no poseía su tierra control a mano y eso era claro de ver: era demasiado pequeña, tenía los brazos y piernas cortas y delgadas y cualquier golpe en su tierno cuerpo le causaba un hematoma (moretón, machucón) que tardaba días en desaparecer.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí desgraciados! ¡Ya verán cuando esté afuera, acabaré con todos ustedes! –gritaba desesperada. Esta vez Katara tenía razón, debió haberle echo caso. Aunque su irritación no fue tanta comparada con la que sintió al oír hablar a quienes la habían encarcelado.

Se escuchaba la voz de dos hombres que platicaban tranquilamente a unos pasos de la jaula en la que permanecía encerrada.

- ¿Entonces cuanto me das por la "Fugitiva"?

- Te puedo dar hasta cincuenta piezas de oro

- ¿Cincuenta? Con eso basta amigo, llévatela.

La jaula comenzó a andar, Toph esta vez estaba realmente asustada.

Habían pasado ya tres días, Katara estaba realmente alarmada y con tremenda agitación, no paraba de correr, caminar de un lado a otro, ir todo el tiempo al pueblo y pasarse horas gritando el nombre de Toph con los aullidos más audibles que su garganta pudo haber creado. Pero no ocurría nada, la pequeña no aparecía y eso la desmembraba por dentro hasta el punto de llorar desquiciadamente todo el tiempo.

Toph despertó en una celda luego de que un guardia le arrojara un balde de agua bien congelada sobre su rostro y cuerpo. "¿En donde estaba? ¿Por qué su celda era de madera y no de metal como las otras, acaso alguien sabía lo de su metal control? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la capturaron en el pueblo?"

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! –comenzó a gritar aferrada a los barrotes de madera.

Alguien le chitó a lo lejos.

- Shhh… No grites –dijo una voz ronca y masculina. Se había acercado a la celda de Toph desde los pasillos y le hablaba del otro lado de los barrotes.

- ¿Quien eres tu? –preguntó prepotente y él se le acercó unos centímetros.

- ¿No recuerdas la lucha de Ba Sing Se? –le preguntó y al parecer se estaba riendo, aunque ella lo deducía por su audición mas que por otra cosa ya que no podía ver.

- ¿En donde estoy? ¡Responde! ¿Quién eres? –se irritó la muchacha.

- ¡Ey, ey! Que aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo, no tú. Y si estás tan interesada en saber pues te responderé: Mi nombre es Zuko, soy príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y tú estás ahora en una cárcel de mi país.

- ¿Qué harán conmigo? ¿Para qué me quieren?

- Pues… Mi hermana sospecha que el Avatar está vivo, yo en cambio no sospecho: lo afirmo, aunque también tengo mis dudas –le decía tranquilamente-. Así que ahora, yo te hago preguntas y tu respondes ¿Entiendes muñeca?

A Toph le chirreaban los dientes de furia, aunque fue consecuencia del halago del príncipe lo que la hizo poner roja como tomate y querer escupirle a la cara en ese instante, aunque logró no perder el control por completo y mantuvo la compostura.

- ¿Qué quieres saber maldito saco de excremento? –le dijo ella apretando fuertemente los barrotes con sus manos.

Tras decir esto un guardia que al parecer estaba controlando la charla se puso de pie, entró a la celda y se acercó a Toph, ni bien al tenerla cara a cara la tomó de los cabellos con una mano y con la otra le dio una fuerte bofetada que la dejó tumbada en el suelo.

Era la primera vez que Toph lloraba, se cubrió la cara con sus manos mientras el guardia se retiraba y volvía a cerrar la puerta de madera con su llave.

- Eso te enseñará a respetar –dijo Zuko y se retiró también él.

Ella se quedó allí, llorando. Jamás la habían golpeado de esa manera, y aunque fuera una maestra muy ruda no podía esconder su debilidad en ese momento, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella lo deseara así. Pocos segundos después sintió un gusto metálico en su boca, el sabor de la sangre que brotaba de sus muelas y caía por sus labios hasta su mentón. El golpe de aquel hombre realmente la había lastimado.


	2. Enfrentamientos

Al día siguiente el príncipe visitó a su prisionera. Se impactó al verle el rostro. La muchacha lloraba en el rincón de la oscura y sucia celda frotando su mejilla con sus manos para intentar calmar el dolor.

- Muñeca ven aquí… -la llamó desde fuera de la celda.

- ¿Cómo? No puedo salir de esta celda –ella apenas podía hablar correctamente.

Él refunfuñó y revoleó los ojos.

- Quiero decir que te acerques a mí.

Ella obedeció, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Zuko la observó más detalladamente y en ese momento deseó acribillar al guardia que la había bofeteado el día anterior. La mejilla derecha de la muchacha estaba completamente inflamada y de un color morado intenso. Él intentó ver si los dientes de la joven estaban en su lugar o si habían sufrido alguna ruptura.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Que ni se te ocurra tocarme! –gritaba ella enfurecida-. ¿Cómo te atreves a querer meter tus dedos en mi boca? Vaya a saber uno en donde los has puesto…

- Tienes razón… Mejor dejo que lo haga alguien con más experiencia. ¿Qué tal uno de los esclavos de por aquí? Estoy seguro de que te encantará probar sus largas uñas llenas de tierra –a veces era mejor utilizar el sarcasmo para con la gente testaruda como Toph.

- Te arrancaré los dedos a ti y a cualquier otro que meta sus asquerosas manos en mi boca.

- Yo creo que deberías sentirte agradecida de que venga alguien a ver cómo estás, y también afortunada, a muchos que se cortan y les agarra una infección los dejamos morir aquí como perros.

Ella no tuvo opción e inmediatamente cayó en la realidad, no estaba en posición de exigir nada, tenía hambre y necesitaba un baño y lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era una inflamación en la mandíbula así que sólo accedió. Abrió su boca y Zuko miró sus dientes: estaban en perfecto estado, la bofetada solo le había lastimado un poco la encía inferior derecha. Él debió asegurarse de que ningún diente estuviera flojo así que tuvo que meter los dedos y empujar cada diente, todos estaban perfectos y fijos. Ella tuvo intenciones de morderlo, pero se contuvo al pensar que él estaba haciendo eso por el bien de ella, para que no sintiera dolor. Eso la hizo sentir muy especial: no todos tienen la atención de un príncipe y mucho menos siendo prisioneros.

- Bueno, están todos los dientes bien, solo tienes una corte en la encía.

Ella se alejó para volver al rincón de la celda.

- Bueno, ya me viste, ahora puedes irte –le dijo repulsivamente.

- Me iré cuando yo quiera, yo soy quien manda.

- ¡Deja de torturarme y pregúntame lo que me ibas a preguntar y ya!

- ¿El Avatar está vivo? –preguntó sin más vueltas.

- No, está bien muerto.

- Entonces respóndeme: si el Avatar está muerto por qué te encontrabas aquí en la Nación del Fuego, ¿por qué no volviste a tu hogar en el Reino Tierra si ya todas tus esperanzas habían acabado? Eso sería lo más lógico ¿no crees?

- Pues… yo… por que… Por que al enterarnos de que el Avatar murió mi grupo y yo quisimos vengarnos y pensábamos atacarlos.

- Mentira… De ti podría esperar algo como eso, pero no de los campesinos de la tribu agua. Ellos no irían a ningún lado sin su "protector" Necesitan de alguien que los empuje a hacer las cosas.

- ¿Tú que sabes?

- Lo noté cuando me encontré con la campesina en las cuevas de cristal de Ba Sing Se, cuando estuvo sola conmigo comenzó a hablar de su madre y la guerra y bla, bla, bla… en cambio cuando llegó el Avatar enseguida se puso a atacar, ¿no te parece eso falta de seguridad?

Ella solo bufoneó.

- Está vivo… Lo sé, lo presiento –dijo él-. Pero necesito que tú me lo afirmes.

- ¿Si te lo afirmo me dejarás en paz?

- Si.

- Está bien, ya que es eso lo que tus oídos quieren escuchar, bueno te lo diré: está vivo. Ahora que ya te dije lo que querías oír ¿podrías abrirme la puerta de esta mugrosa celda? Tengo mucho que hacer por si no lo sabías…

Zuko rió eufóricamente al oír ese comentario, y ella se lo tomó muy mal.

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Idito…! –recordó la bofetada del día anterior-… Zuko –dijo rendida.

- La verdad es que me da mucha risa escuchar que tu ya crees tener tu libertad asegurada.

- ¿Qué? ¡Tú me dijiste que yo estaría aquí solo para responder unas preguntas…! –gritó poniéndose de pie.

- Pero yo jamás dije que luego de responderlas te dejaría libre.

- ¡Ay maldito! ¡Eres un…! –debió tragarse su orgullo y no insultarlo, era por su bien.

- Debes asearte –le dijo Zuko al ver que ya estaba bastante sucia-. Debes ir a la bañera.

- A la bañera tú, yo hago lo que quiero, no me digas qué debo hacer.

- Mira niñita considérate afortunada de que te estoy ofreciendo una bañera, podría sacarte al patio ahora mismo, desnudarte frente a todos los prisioneros y mojarte a manguerazos de agua fría ¿qué te parece?

- Has lo que quieras.

Zuko se puso rojo de cólera, tenía deseos de realizar lo que dijo hacia un instante, pero comenzó a respirar lentamente y a tranquilizar su ira hasta que se le pasó por completo.

- Ven, déjame acompañarte –e hizo una seña al guardia para que abra las puertas de la celda. Tomó de la mano a Toph y la llevó por un pasillo que extrañamente era todo de madera. Parecía estar construido solo para ella. Ella se agarraba fuerte de la mano de él ya que siendo el piso de madera no podía ver nada y temía tropezarse como le había sucedido tantas veces…

- Bien, llegamos.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? No puedo entrar allí sola, ¿qué aun no comprendes que soy ciega?


	3. Miradas

Zuko la miró desconcertado.

- La ves que estábamos en Ba Sing Se te vi caminar sin ningún problema, ¿qué lo hace diferente ahora?

- Pues… que estamos sobre madera y yo no puedo ver si piso madera, en cambio veo si piso metal o tierra.

- Lo del metal-control yo ya lo sabía, pero no tenía ni idea de que veías por los pies.

- Sin la tierra no puedo hacer nada…

Habían abierto la puerta de la habitación, la verdad es que no era muy lujosa, después de todo estaban en una cárcel. Había un agujero en el suelo con agua fría (parecía ser la supuesta bañera).

- Zuko… ese hoyo no es profundo ¿verdad? –preguntó asustada.

- Pues… un poco, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Yo… No me gustan los hoyos profundos… yo no sé… nadar –lo dijo con algo de vergüenza aunque a él le pareció bastante común que ella no supiera.

Zuko la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a subir la ropa de la muchacha que quedó completamente sonrojada.

- ¡Oye! ¿Pero quién te crees para hacer eso? ¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, depravado! –gritó alejándose de él.

- Está bien, entonces desvístete tú misma y entra al agua, anda.

- ¡No lo haré contigo mirándome! ¿Qué te pasa, estás loco?

- Está bien, me largo –salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Toph se sentía tan tonta en ese momento, tan débil. Recordaba que cuando necesitaba asearse mientras convivía con su grupo, era Katara quien la acompañaba hasta algún lago o algún pequeño hoyo en el suelo que contenía agua. Ella se desvestía sola y entraba allí, aunque Katara siempre debía estar presente por motivos obvios: el agua podía estar sucia o contener larvas, sapos y demás así que la limpiaba antes de que Toph ingresara en ella. Luego de su baño ella salía y Katara le quitaba toda el agua del cuerpo (no tenían toallas y demás) y ayudaba a vestir a Toph ya que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo vestirse, era como un bebé en ese sentido.

Toph se acercó a ese agujero y tocó el agua.

- ¡Zuko…está fría! –al gritar así el maestro fuego se apareció y metió su mano en el agua, en cuestión de segundos ésta ya estaba caliente.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él se retiró. Toph se quitó la ropa y para no caer de un patinazo se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a gatear hasta que encontró el vendito hoyo. Metió primero sus piernas y luego todo su cuerpo, y si: el agujero era profundo. Debió agarrarse de los bordes de la bañera para no ahogarse. Se limpió su cuerpo y su cabello, luego salió y no encontró con qué secarse, optó por ponerse su ropa pero se la puso toda al revés: no sabía cual era el agujero de la cabeza cual el de los brazos… era todo un lío. Ella no quería rebajarse a ese nivel, realmente no quería pero debió hacerlo por mucho que lo detestara:

- Zuko… -lo llamó con la voz quebrada.

El joven ingresó en la habitación y lo que vio le pareció algo conmovedor aunque también muy excitante: Toph estaba sentada en el suelo, con su cuerpo semidesnudo, tenía una sola pierna metida en su pantalón y el agujero del brazo lo tenía en la cabeza y al de la cabeza en el brazo mientras su cabello goteaba agua a lo loco. Le causó mucha gracia pero no se rió ya que ella estaba toda sonrojada de la pena y no quería humillarla.

- Déjame ayudarte –le dijo y cerró la puerta ya que unos guardias estaban queriendo ver a la muchacha, Toph no se había percatado de esto porque no los podía ver-. Levanta los brazos.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso?

- No…

- Anda… ¿cómo quieres que te ponga la blusa si no levantas los brazos?

- Pero… es que… Si lo hago, verás mis pechos –lo dijo de una manera tan ingenua y lagrimosa que Zuko debió contenerse para no hacerla suya allí mismo, en ese instante.

- Bueno, entonces… te daré un trapo para que te ates sobre tus pechos –le dijo mientras la joven ataba esa tela haciendo un nudo en su espalda para que no se cayera mientras tenía los brazos levantados.

Zuko le puso correctamente su blusa, ahora debía colocarle su pantalón.

- ¡No! ¡Esto si que no Zuko! ¡No te lo permitiré! –le dijo ofendida al ver que el muchacho intentaba quitarle el pantalón para poder ponérselo correctamente.

- ¿Por qué armas tanto escándalo? ¿Qué podrías mostrarme de esa zona que yo no haya visto antes? Solo tienes cabello allí, igual que todas las mujeres…

Lo dijo de una manera tan tranquila y firme que Toph debió contenerse para no darle una bofetada. Ella se cubrió a pesar de las palabras del príncipe y éste le colocó el pantalón aunque ella apretaba sus piernas duramente para asegurarse de que él no vería nada de nada. Luego de haber finalizado la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó nuevamente hacia su celda.


	4. Nuevas amistades

Mientras tanto, en el "equipo Avatar" todos buscaban con desespero a la maestra tierra. Aang ya había comenzado a asustarse en verdad: no la encontraban en ningún lado. Katara ya no respondía con cortesía y ánimo positivo como de costumbre, estaba tan irritada y dolida, porque se ponía a pensar en que si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Toph, las últimas palabras que ésta le dijo a ella fueron insultos, eso la hacía llorar debido al cargo de consciencia. Sokka extrañamente era quien mantenía los ánimos arriba.

- Ya la encontraremos, no se preocupen –decía el hombre de la tribu del agua mientras los otros dos lo miraban con desagrado.

- ¿Cómo Sokka? Ya han pasado días y no aparece, no importa lo que hagamos, no está ¿No lo entiendes? –decía el Avatar muy irritado.  
- Podemos volar en Appa ¡Así la encontraremos más rápido! –Katara se había puesto de pie ya que su propia idea le había parecido brillante aunque su hermano y el niño no parecían tan entusiasmados como ella.

- Si Katara, claro. ¿Y qué hay de la "mentira"? ¿Te olvidas de que el mundo entero cree que estoy muerto? ¿Qué pensarían si ven al bisonte volador del Avatar por los cielos?

Katara se volvió a sentar en el suelo, desilusionada. Creyó que era una idiota por no haber visto lo obvio.

- Bueno… No debes hablarle así, mi hermana solo intenta ayudar buscando ideas, no como tu que estás ahí sentado con cara de agrio sin hacer nada, solo quejándote…

Aang se dirigió a Sokka con una mirada asesina, aunque no respondió, él no era de contestar a los insultos, se tragaba el dolor, así que solo se le vio rodar una lágrima por la mejilla al agachar la cabeza.

- Oh… Lo siento Aang… -se disculpó el hombre y se le sentó al lado dándole un fuerte abrazo al pequeño.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué…? –se preguntaba Katara agarrándose de los cabellos.

- Solo podemos caminar, seguir buscándola a pie. Es nuestra única opción –respondió Aang e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y continuaron recorriendo la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la Nación del Fuego, Toph estaba sentada en un rincón de la prisión, la tierra había vuelto a ensuciar su vestido y su cabello comenzó a elevarse, haciéndola ver como una verdadera prisionera abandonada. De pronto un guardia abrió la puerta y la tomó bruscamente del brazo, ella no había estado comiendo bien y para su descontento: era tan delgada y frágil que no hubiera podido hacer nada para quitar la mano del guardia de encima. La llevó al patio de la prisión por lo que parecía, allí estaban todos los prisioneros amontonados, caminando, haciendo ejercicio y demás acciones, Toph pudo distinguirlo porque además de tener un gran oído, ya podía ver un poco mejor aunque algo disturbio: el suelo en donde había apoyado sus pies no era precisamente tierra, aunque se le parecía bastante: era algo así como cemento. Disfrutó mucho ese momento, tal vez tardaría meses antes de volver a pisar nuevamente algo parecido a la tierra, meses o el tiempo que al desgraciado de Zuko le plazca.

Ella comenzó a caminar sintiéndose libre al fin luego de días en aquella sucia celda, aunque no estuviera fuera de la cárcel, al menos respiraba aire limpio. Por otro lado se sorprendió de que hubiera tantos prisioneros, pero al menos agradecía tener "recreos" de vez en cuando.

La muchacha se sentó ya que había demasiada gente parada y casi ni se podía caminar sin evitar ser golpeado, empujado o pisado. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y descansó las piernas.

- Oye… ¿Tu eres nueva? –preguntó un hombre que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

- Si –respondió ella sin muchos entusiasmos de hablar.

- ¿Y como te llamas? –preguntó otro hombre que estaba sentado junto a ellos.

- Amm… Toph. ¿Y ustedes?

- Somos Jei y Klein –dijeron sonriendo-. Nos encarcelaron al saber que éramos del Reino Tierra, sabes… nosotros somos buenos curanderos, estábamos en medio de un bosque de este país recolectando plantas curativas cuando de pronto nos encontramos a una joven que estaba completamente herida e intentamos ayudarla, pero luego vinieron unos dos locos que parecían tener bastante dinero y nos llamaron "campesinos" y comenzaron a juzgarnos por nuestro color de piel que es más oscura que la de ellos, nos dijeron que una persona de la Nación del Fuego no debía rebajarse al nivel de ser curada por dos campestres morenos.

- Vaya… -exclamó Toph-. Pobres de ustedes…

- Fue duro tener que pelear contra ellos, eran maestros fuego, era una mujer seria y con mirada malvada y el otro era un hombre con una cicatriz. Luego nos enteramos de que eran los príncipes de aquí. Él viene aquí de vez en cuando pero a ella no se la ve.

Toph reconoció al sujeto al oír la palabra: príncipes. Con respecto a las otras características que le habían dado, ella no reconoció ninguna: era ciega, no sabía lo que era una cicatriz o como era una mirada malvada.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Por qué te encarcelaron? –preguntó uno de ellos.

- Yo… estuve estafando a alguna gente de por aquí –dijo y fue la primera vez que sonrió desde que la habían encerrado

- Jaja –rieron con ella-. Eres de las traviesas…

Continuaron conversando un poco más hasta que el tiempo de receso se acabó y debieron volver a sus celdas.

- Sabes, sería entretenido que nos pusieran a los tres en una misma celda. Eres una buena persona Toph, lo noto –dijo uno de ellos.

- Gracias, ustedes hicieron que mi tiempo aquí sea más agradable –ella jamás se había sentido tan acompañada, esos dos muchachos pasaron a ser como su familia: eran como sus hermanos, con ellos cerca Toph podía recordar a Aang y a Sokka.

El guardia la llevó a la celda, ella se sentía contenta de haber podido conversar con alguien en su estancia allí, se sentía tan sola.

Había oscurecido y con la noche alguien decidió visitar a Toph.

- Hola muñeca –le dijo con voz sensual

- ¡Me llamo Toph, deja de llamarme de esa manera! –dijo ella aunque a pesar de su tono no parecía enfadada-. Aunque hoy me pasó algo demasiado bueno como para enfadarme por esta tontería, así que puedes decirme lo que quieras que a mi no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo "demasiado bueno" que te ocurrió?

- Bueno, si estás tan interesado en saber, te lo diré: hoy conocí a dos muchachos con personalidades hermosas y son muy compañeros. Además ya hacía falta verdaderos hombres en este lugar -a ésto último lo dijo con sarcasmo, dirigiéndose a Zuko indirectamente aunque con el caracter tranquilo que tenía el príncipe, ese comentario no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, o al menos fue lo que demostró.

- ¿A si? Con que encontraste verdaderos "hombres" aquí ¿eh? -le dijo sonriendo-. ¿Y se puede saber los nombres de los supuestos "machos"?

Toph sonrió también, intuyó los celos del príncipe que cada vez iban saliendo aun más a luz y se hacían notar.

- Está bien, te los diré para que me dejes tranquila: son Jei y Klein y ya son como mis hermanos, pensamos ponernos en la misma celda, somos muy buenos amigos -ella sonreía placidamente mientras decía ésto pero en cambio Zuko abrió los ojos como dos platos y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara de un segundo a otro para reemplazarla con un rostro que demostraba preocupación.

- Toph, quiero que te alejes de esos dos imbéciles ¿Me has oido?


	5. En la celda enemiga

Les quiero avisar que en cuanto al lemon, conociéndome: estoy segura que habrá, y bastante… pero será más adelante, primero deseo que se conozcan entre sí. Sólo quería aclararles eso, y en cuanto a la historia: tal vez parezca un poco triste, pero yo les advertí que yo era fanática del morbo. Aunque esto es sólo para el comienzo, luego irá cambiando. Era todo lo que deseaba aclarar.

Disculpen la demora, tuve dificultades para publicar este capítulo, no quedaba como yo quería y lo modifiqué hasta que quedó parecido a como yo deseaba. Aquí está el capítulo 5. Saludos y ojala lo disfruten. No se olviden de que espero sus opiniones…

* * *

- ¿Quién te has creído para darme órdenes? ¡Yo hago lo que quiero, no me importa si eres un príncipe o un vago, nadie me dice qué hacer, yo me mando sola y me junto con quien yo quiera! –gritó ella, no le dolía el hecho de que él le diera órdenes sino que le afectaba el hecho de creer que él pensara que ella era insuficiente y que no podía cuidarse por sí misma. Le enfermaba que la gente pensara eso.

- ¡Toph sé que a veces doy órdenes sin sentido, pero a esta orden deberás cumplirla, es por tu propio bien! –le gritó él, preocupado más que enfadado.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no toleras que haya más hombres a mí alrededor? Egocéntrico fanfarrón.

Zuko intentó calmarse y comprender el por qué ella se negaba, pero esa situación lo sacaba de quicio.

- Toph… hazme caso, yo…no quiero que salgas herida -lo dijo con voz seria y madura.

- ¡Ellos son mis amigos! –gritó la joven hastiada.

- ¡No son tus amigos! ¡Ellos han hecho cosas horribles! ¡Aléjate de esos bastardos!

- ¡Ellos sí son mis amigos y no los llames bastardos! Además no han hecho nada malo, el hecho de que tú creas que no se puede curar a otra persona solo por tener diferente color de piel no convierte a mis amigos en bastardos, ¡tú eres el bastardo! –gritó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a él para gritarle en la cara aunque él estuviera fuera de la celda.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –gritó él confundido.

- Tú sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando: de que Jei y Klei estaban intentando curar a una mujer de sus heridas y tu y otra tonta los discriminaron por el color de su piel e impidieron que lo hagan –dijo ella aferrándose a los barrotes de madera con furia.

- ¡Claro que no! Ellos no estaban ayudando a esa mujer, ¡estaban abusando de ella! –esta vez Zuko estaba enrojecido de colera.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Mientes! –se negaba a escuchar, tapaba sus orejas con sus manos.

- ¡Te digo que es cierto! Mi hermana se puso histérica cuando los vio –decía encolerizado-. ¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga: no te juntarás con esos depravados! Y no te lo estoy pidiéndo ¡es una órden!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlos depravados cuando fuiste tú quien intentó desvestirme con tus propias manos la vez que me llevaste a asearme?! ¡Me ordenaste levantar los brazos para ver mis pechos y también mi entrepierna! ¡No me digas que no porque sé que mientes! –la verdad era que a esa altura Toph no tenía ni idea de qué era mentira y qué no: estaba sobre madera y en el patio de la cárcel su vista era nublosa, su "detector de mentiras" no funcionaba correctamente en ese lugar, por lo tanto debía confiar en las palabras y en el tono de la voz, aunque eso no le ayudaba mucho.

Zuko se encolerizó aun más al oír las palabras de la muchacha, ¿pero qué podía decirle al respecto? Todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto: él si hubiera deseado ver las partes íntimas del cuerpo de la joven pero gracias a los espíritus su autocontrol era mayor que sus impulsos y pudo dominarse correctamente. Dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio para que la situación se enfriara.

- Quiero ver a mis amigos ahora mismo –ordenó Toph cruzada de brazos.

- No, no verás a nadie. Te prohíbo que hables con ellos.

- ¡Entonces me pondré a gritar!

Toph comenzó a chillar con un agudo sonido, tan fuerte que casi deja sordo al príncipe.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Quieres ver a tus "amigos"? ¡Ve con ellos, júntate con ellos! Al cabo que a mi ni me interesa… -Zuko se retiró y al recobrar nuevamente su tranquilidad, dijo por lo bajo-. Pero luego no me vengas con lágrimas…

Al día siguiente la maestra tierra volvió a salir al receso en el patio de la prisión junto a los demás prisioneros y como era de esperarse se encontró con Jei y Klei.

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? –los saludó cariñosamente dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- Toph… ¡qué gusto verte! -la saludaron ellos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros-. ¿Y…? Dinos: ¿ya pensaste lo de unirte a nuestra celda?

- Si, y acepto –lo dijo mostrando sus dientes tras una risa.

- Pero los guardias no nos lo permitirán –dijeron y sus sonrisas desaparesieron

- No se preocupen chicos, yo ya hablé con el tonto que maneja aquí y me dijo que haga lo que quiera.

Los muchachos se miraron.

- Bueno pues, en ese caso, luego del receso podrás venir a nuestra celda, claro, si quieres.

- Si... ¡me encantaría! -dijo Toph iluminada.

El "recreo" había terminado, y por supuesto los tres amigos se fueron a la misma celda, ningun guardia intentó detenerla, aunque eso le pareció muy extraño a la joven: "Tal vez Zuko les advirtió que yo me iría con ellos y que me dejen tranquila" pensaba. En la celda hablaron de sus historias, de sus familias y demás, a Toph por fin le pareció encontrar personas que la respetaban en verdad. Esa noche durmieron cómodamente a pesar de estar sobre el sucio suelo de la celda. Pasaron varias noches desde que Toph se fue a vivir con ellos y todovía parecía marchar por los rieles.

Al principio los tres dormían por separado: ellos en un rincon de la habitacion y ella en el otro, aunque al pasar la cuarta noche Toph percibió un comportamiento extraño de parte de Klei y Jei, cada noche, a la hora de dormir, se acercaban un centímetro más a ella. Eso la ponia muy incomoda ya que ella necesitaba su espacio.

Los dias siguientes pasaron de igual manera, en una de esas tardes el periodo de Toph habia comenzado y ellos al notarlo rieron con euforia. Ella se puso completamente colorada de la pena.

Otra de las tardes el guardia les habia llevado ropa nueva y debian entregarle la vieja que estaba muy dañada, por supuesto que el guardia no la llevaria a una lujosa habitacion para que ella se desvistiera y se pusiera su nuevo atuendo, debio hacerlo alli, frente al guardia, Jei y Klei, y la mestra tierra persivió risitas y comentarios por lo bajo de parte de sus amigos mientras ella se quitaba la ropa. "Vivir ella sola con esos dos no fue tan buena idea como ella creia"

Una noche, mientras Toph se recostaba en el suelo para dormir, Jei se recostó frente a ella y Klei detras de ella. La habian dejado en medio de dos hombres que estaban demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, tanto que si se acercaban un milímetro mas sus pieles se rosarían, Toph comenzo a sudar, estaba realmente incomoda en esa situación, pero su incomodidad fue aumentó notablemente cuando Jei le hizo una pregunta un poco pecaminosa:

- ¿Toph... tu ya has hecho... eso? -al decir ésto los dos comenzarona reir.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Toph

- ¡Vamos, no te hagas la tonta...! Ya sabes... -decía Klei

- No, en verdad no los entiendo. Díganme de una vez

- Si ya haz echo el amor...

Toph se quedó sin palabras y completamente avergonzada.

- No creo que deban preguntarme sobre esas cosas, son muy íntimas.

- Oh, vamos, deja de hacerte la interesante, sólo dinos ¿somos tus amigos o no?

- Bueno si, pero... -decía mientras mordía sus uñas de los nervios. Ellos comenzaron a hacer burlas y demás así que solo les respondió para ver si la dejaban en paz finalmente-. No, yo jamás he hecho eso...

- Ah.. eres primeriza. ¡Qué bien! -dijeron ambos tras dar sonrisitas.

Toph se puso de pie y se fue caminando al otro rincón de la habitación, ese comentario la había herido y ellos no se tomaron muy bien el hecho de que ella se fuera. La muchacha planeaba decirles a los otros dos que volvería a su antigua celda, deseaba estar sola por un tiempo, y además Zuko ya no la visitaba, extrañaba un poco esas visitas tontas que él le hacía, aunque cada vez que lo asumía, su mente se negaba a creerlo.


	6. Desconfianza

Aviso: este capítulo es el más morboso de todos. Es un poco malicioso con mi querida maestra tierra. No estoy segura de que les agrade, pero de igual modo espero que lo lean y que me dejen reviews. Después de este capítulo las cosas van a hablandarse entre ellos. Saludos y (aunque no creo que lo hagan) ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Toph ya estaba completamente decidida de lo que deseaba hacer. Los muchachos estaban algo enojados por la reacción que tuvo la joven la noche anterior cuando ellos le preguntaron sobre algo muy común. Toph simplemente los ignoraba porque no sabía cómo se tomarían su decisión: quería volver a su antigua celda cuanto antes posible.

Tras no dirigirse la palabra en toda la tarde, al caer la noche la joven ya estaba lista para anunciarles. Se recostó en una esquina practicando las palabras que utilizaría para no ser demasiado brusca, no quería decirles que se iría porque los consideraba insoportables, o porque se reían de cualquier cosa y eso le resultaba bastante molesto. Esos eran los motivos, pero no deseaba decírselos, después de todo fueron los únicos que le brindaron algo de compañía allí adentro.

- Amm… chicos, debo decirles algo… -dijo sentándose junto a ellos.

- Toph, perdónanos por nuestro comportamiento de anoche. No quisimos incomodarte –le dijeron y al parecer, estaban verdaderamente arrepentidos, aunque no lo sabía con certeza, lo deducía por el tomo de la voz que sonaba serio.

- Bueno, acepto sus disculpas -no podía decir que no a una disculpa verdadera, eso le haría sentirse culpable.

No se atrevió a decirles nada después de todo, se quedaron hablando y Toph volvió a sentir que ellos comenzaban a ser los de antes, los simpáticos. Se acostaron a dormir un poco ya que eran altas horas de la noche. Jei y Klei se acercarona Toph, aunque ella no le dio tanta imortancia como la última vez.

Entre ellos comenzaron a haber risitas y miradas que Toph no podía ver pero que al oírlas las dudas comenzarona brotar en ella nuevamente.

- Toph... -dijo Klei con mirada pícara-. Tienes un hermoso cuerpo.

- Gracias Klei -respondió ella con la respiración agitada.

- No...realmente ¡no comprendo como ningun hombre se ha fijado en tí hasta ahora!

- Si Klei, ya te oí ¿puedes parar con esas cosas?

- Klei tiene razón Toph... estas guapísima.

- Bueno ya basta, enserio. Si no se detienen voy a enfadarme en verdad.

- ¿Por qué? Solo decimos la verdad. Sabes... Jei y yo solemos compartir a las mujeres, no nos molesta tener una sola para ambos, todo lo contrario: nos encanta.

- ¡Bueno, ahora sí que me hartaron! ¡déjense de estupideces!

- ¡Oye, ey, ey! ¿Adonde crees que vas? -Klei la tomó del brazo cuando intentó levantárse y la arrastró hacia él y Jei.

- No...Ya basta, por favor... déjenme -Toph comenzó a llorar y se llevó las manos a la cara, se sentía tan débil y estaba tan harta de que le tomen el pelo que ya no soportaba. Y para su descontento, los hombres pusieron las cosas aun más irritante.

- Está haciendo calor aquí ¿no lo crees Jei? -decían entre risillas.

- Tienes razón amigo, no está para que andes con tanta ropa encima bonita.

Los hombres comenzaron a tocar las piernas de la joven y a subir su vestido con apuro.

- ¡¡Ya basta!! -gritó Toph con un chillido desgarrador al mismo tiempo que le rodaban las lágrimas por las mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Zuko estaba caminando con Mai por el palacio real, de la mano como los supuestos novios que eran, aunque él no parecía estar presente, algo andaba rondando por su cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede Zuko? Haz estado muy distante estos últimos días -dijo Mai mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe.

- Nada, yo... -él estaba algo preocupado, sabía que Toph estaría en la celda con aquellos dos.

Lo peor es que él había visto como abusaban de esa mujer: fueron unos verdaderos bastardos, le dio tanto asco observar como la penetraban bestialmente, debió haberlos matado en ese momento pero creyó que asesinarlos no los haría sufrir tanto como encerrarlos de porvida.

- Ah... Mai, debo ir a la prisión

- ¿Qué? Pero si los guardias te dijeron que todo se encontraba en órden, no tienes por qué ir todos los días -le reprochó la mujer con cara agria.

- No voy hace como una semana, debo chequear si todo está en órden. Recuerda que mi padre me encargó especialmente esa prisión, no quiero fallarle -mentir era mejor que decir la verdad.

- Ay...Bueno, si te empiezas a poner así de caprichoso, de acuerdo...Puedes ir, pero no llegues tarde. Te espero aquí... -ella se sentó en un banco pero él la tomó de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

- No Mai, creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa. Ve a descansar, yo no llegaré temprano, debo inspeccionar a todos los reos.

- Pero creí que dormiríamos juntos hoy, hace días que no lo hacemos.

- Si, lo sé, pero es que... Créeme, no quiero dejarte esperando, sé que tardaré demasiado.

Mai revoleó los ojos y para no terminar en una discución decidió seder a las peticiones de su novio que ya se estaba retirando por la salida del palacio e iba directo a la prisión.

Toph intentaba quitar las manos de los hombres que manoseaban su cuerpo, pero estaban por todas partes. No sabía que hacer más que llorar, jamás le había ocurrido algo como eso, estaba desesperada. Ya le habían rasgado el vestido y estaba con medio cuerpo al desnudo, lloraba y pataleaba pero esos dos la agarraban de la cintura con fuerza, no podía librarse. Klei comenzó a morder el sedoso cuello de la joven y ella se aterró al sentir los dientes apretando su piel, dio un grito ahogado y aprovechó que sus uñas habían crecido en el período de tiempo que estuvo allí, alzó la mano que tenía libre (porque Jei le tomaba el otro brazo) y le dió una bofetada a Klei en el rostro, lo arañó desde la oreja hasta el mentón. Klei gritó al sentir que la sangre brotaba de su rostro rasguñado y le dio una fuerte bofetada a la joven, que la hizo caer al suelo. Ambos hombres se tumbaron sobre ella, Toph ya no podía gritar más, no quería resignarse, jamás sería suya, comenzó a arañar a los hombres que se enfadaron aun más por ésto y en el momento en que Jei tomó a Toph de los brazos para que ya no pueda defenderse, Klei iba a darle otra bofetada para que deje de gritar y patalear, pero una pálida y fuerte mano se pareció por detras, le dio un fuerte golpe a Klei en su nuca y lo desmayó haciéndolo caer al suelo. Tomó a Jei del cuello y no pasaron si bien segundos para que las ropas de éste se prendieran fuego y comience a quemar la piel del hombre. Jei corría envuelto en llamas e intentando apagarlas de alguna manera pero no lo logró, después de un momento los gritos de Jei dejaron de oírse, y en cuanto a Klei: Zuko tenía un buen castigo para él. Llamó a los guardias para que se encargaran de mantenerlo dormido hasta que él regresara a la prisión.

Toph estaba tan confundida, tantos sentimientos juntos la invadían. Estaba nerviosa, aterrada, agradecida de algun modo de que alguien la salvara. Zuko la cargó, las mordidas y bofetadas habían superado los límites de Toph, terminó desmayándose en los brazos del príncipe, que ahora la cargaba hasta el palacio.


	7. Reencuentro

Toph se despertó bastante mareada, se tocó su cuerpo y extrañamente ya no traía puesto ese dañado vestido que habían roto aquellos bárbaros, traía uno de seda por lo que deducía su tacto. Estaba recostada debajo de una cómoda y acolchonada frazada, sobre un agradable colchón. Era una cama grande y en las sábanas estaba impregnado un exquisito aroma varonil. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se recostaba sobre una almohada, desde que se unió al equipo Avatar y hasta sus días en la prisión, ya se había olvidado por completo del calor que brindaban las sábanas y de la comodidad de un suave colchón. Sintió a alguien a su lado, estaba sentado sobre la cama apoyando los pies en el suelo y mirándola de reojo (aunque eso, claro está, no lo pudo deducir).

- Mira lo que te sucedió por ser tan terca –le dijo con voz muy grave.

Ella solo agachó la cabeza, se sentía muy mal y Zuko notó que no era momento como para andar restregándole en la cara a la maestra tierra que él tenía razón, solo agachó la mirada y todo quedó en silencio.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó invitándole una fuente de comida que estaba llena de deliciosos bocadillos, pero ella se negó a comer a pesar de que su estómago rogaba por un poco de esa ración-. Toph, el que no te alimentes te perjudica a ti, no a mí. Yo solo lo hago por tu bien.

Luego de eso ella tomó un poco de la comida que estaba sobre la bandeja, en verdad necesitaba alimentarse y hacerse la difícil solo la llevaría a extremos no deseables, así que solo aceptó.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió? –preguntó aun con su actitud seria.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y respondió luego de tragar la comida que tenía en su boca.

- Todo.

- Gracias a los espíritus no te penetraron –la palabra había sonado brusca pero él no tenía otra manera de decirla.

- Si, debo dar gracias que no lo hayan he… -Toph se detuvo en seco-. Espera un momento, ¿tu como sabes que no me penetraron? ¡¿Estuviste viéndome mis partes íntimas?!

- Bueno… Yo…

- ¡Zuko! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Pervertido! Con todo lo que me ha sucedido… -ella comenzó a gritar, estaba tan cansada de llorar.

- ¡Cálmate! –gritó él más fuerte que nunca, Toph se sorprendió y se quedó en silencio-. ¡Yo no vi nada, le ordené a una sirvienta que cure tus heridas y que me confirmara si aun seguías pura! ¡Eso es todo! Dime… ¿Por qué siempre prejuzgas a las personas ante de conocerlas? –le preguntó y recuperó su calma porque pasados unos segundos volvió a sentarse junto a Toph.

- ¡Yo no prejuzgo a las personas! –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Si lo haces! Lo hiciste con esos bastardos y mira cómo terminaste…

- ¡Ay, cállate quieres! ¡Te encanta fanfarronear! –dijo cubriéndose las orejas con las manos.

- Y a ti te encanta contradecirme… ¿Por qué confías más en extraños que en los que realmente quieren protegerte?

La maestra tierra solo se quedó en silencio y en ese momento reflexionó: si le hubiera echo caso a Zuko no hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a esos pervertidos, y si le hubiera echo caso a Katara ahora no estaría en todo ese embrollo.

Comenzó a llorar de repente, él la miró extrañado, parecía que realmente se sentía mal. Zuko se sintió culpable de haber perdido el control de esa manera.

- Toph, no llores… -le dijo y acarició una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice.

Ella intentaba decir algo pero no se entendía ya que tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

- No te entiendo… -le decía Zuko acercándose más a la maestra tierra.

Ella quitó las manos de su cara y finalmente dijo:

- Tenías razón. Debí haberte escuchado, lo siento –y colocó nuevamente sus manos en su rostro.

Zuko comprendió por qué lloraba, debía ser muy difícil para ella reconocer sus errores teniendo en cuenta lo orgullosa que era. Haber pedido disculpas demostró que ella realmente estaba arrepentida de haberse comportado como lo había echo.

- Si ese es el caso… entonces sería yo quien debería disculparse. No podía esperar que me creyeras después de haberme comportado como un bruto contigo –le dijo con verdadera sinceridad-. Y con respecto a lo que dijiste de la vez que te aseaste, pues… quiero que sepas que estabas en lo correcto. Me importas mucho.

Toph paró de llorar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se puso un poco nerviosa. Todo quedó en completo silencio.

- ¿En donde estoy? -preguntó con la cabeza gacha luego de que pasaran unos segundos.

- En mi cuarto.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó algo incómoda y aun conservando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- Porque es el único lugar en donde estás a salvo.

- Que… ¿En tu cama es el único lugar en donde puedo estar a salvo? –dijo utilizando un poco de sarcasmo.

- Si… -afirmó él acercándose a ella hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron-. En mi cama.

Se puso de pie y se retiró del cuarto avisando que no salga en ningún momento ya que si era vista por su padre o por su hermana éstos querrían acribillarla, Toph se quedó con cara agria: "Este maldito sigue provocándome, pero esto no se quedará así".

Zuko, por otra parte, quería hacer que Toph olvide todo lo ocurrido en la prisión, incluyendo el propio comportamiento del príncipe, quería que todo comience otra vez.

Al salir él del cuarto, Toph intentó dormir un poco pero sentía un dolor intenso en las piernas, los brazos y el cuello. Tocó su piel y notó que tenía inflamaciones por do quier. A pesar de ello logró dormir cómodamente, hacía tiempo que no se encontraba sobre una cama y esa noche iba a aprovecharla.

Toph durmió hasta la tarde del día siguiente, por fin había descansado todo lo que no logró en la prisión y estando con su equipo. Zuko le había llevado el almuerzo pero al verla descansar tan placidamente decidió no molestarla y dejó la bandeja sobre una repisa que allí había, luego se retiró.

Al despertarse Toph consumió todo el alimento que pudo. La noche había llegado y con ella llegaron antiguos recuerdos que vagaban por la mente de la maestra tierra. Todos eran dolorosos: el haber discutido con Katara, el recuerdo de la prisión con aquellos dos depravados y el de sus padres, que era el más doloroso de todos.

Toph estaba sentada en el margen de la cama, había estado llorando por horas. Zuko entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso, después de todo era de su pertenencia, aunque Toph se enfadó un poco por esto y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas para que él no la viera llorar.

- ¿Otra vez derramando lágrimas? –preguntó él sentándose en la cama junto a ella-. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora?

Ella se irritó aun más por la insensibilidad del hombre.

- Sabes… tal vez tú has tenido una vida feliz junto a tus padres, pero no yo… -respondía mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano.

Zuko la miró con recelo: "¿Cómo se atrevía a prejuzgar nuevamente? Ni siquiera sabía sobre la dura historia de él y su padre"

No dijo nada, prefirió oír a Toph, tal vez de esa manera la muchacha se descargaría de una vez y dejaría de llorar todo el tiempo.

Al principio Zuko oía cada palabra de lo que ella decía, pero pasados los segundos observó cómo la luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana iluminaba con resplandor el rostro de la joven. "Vaya, realmente es bella" pensaba el príncipe notando que con el brillo de la noche los grandes y perlados ojos de Toph brillaban más que nunca. Su piel estaba pálida y hacía contraste con su negro cabello, sedoso y dócil; mientras que sus mejillas, húmedas debido a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus pómulos para desaguarse en su mentón, se habían vuelto de un suave color sonrosado.

Zuko sintió deseos de acercarse a ella para besar y lamer esos labios carnosos que estaban susurrando palabras que en ese momento llegaban a sus oídos pero que su mente no las reconocía, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando su hermosura.

- Y mi madre me castigó por un mes sólo por haber ido sin autorización al jardín de mi casa, eso me molestó mucho porque ella no tenía derecho de… -Toph se detuvo en seco al sentir la cálida respiración de Zuko sobre la piel de su rostro.

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, ella comenzó a respirar agitada e intentaba agachar la cabeza para calmar los nervios, pero él no se lo permitía ya que la tomaba del mentón para volver a tenerla enfrente y observar con más detalle esos hermosos ojos que no miraban hacia ninguna dirección pero que lo sumían en un mar de deseos.

- Zuko... estás demasiado cerca -le advirtió con una voz lagrimosa.

Se acercó tanto, hasta que sus labios terminaron apoyados sobre los de ella que no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento y se quedó inmóvil.

Zuko comenzó a abrir suavemente su boca y a besarla con ternura pero luego de unos segundos los besos se hicieron más apasionados que nunca, Toph lo besó de igual manera aunque ella no sabía cómo hacerlo, jamás lo había echo antes a pesar de que siempre había soñado con su primer beso y pasaba tardes enteras preguntándose cómo sería.

Un calor la envolvió al sentir las suaves caricias que provocaba el roce de sus lenguas. Se sentía tan conquistada por su intensa forma de besar que los cabellos de sus brazos se erizaron por completo y rodeó a ambos sobre los hombros de Zuko, que la acercó más a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente apretados el uno contra el otro.

Zuko no se detenía ni siquiera para respirar, estaba demasiado estimulado como para hacerlo, creando cada vez besos más apasionados y fogosos. Toph se dejaba someter a esas caricias hasta que él se apartó suavemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Él sonrió y le acarició delicadamente el cabello, ella también lo hizo, aunque luego de haberse percatado de todo lo que había ocurrido Toph se alejó de Zuko dándole un empujón en su pecho para apartarlo de ella, aunque claro, con sus débiles brazos no logró nada.

- ¡Ay, Zuko! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –le dijo con voz angustiada y corriendo hacia un rincón de la habitación.

Él se la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer o decir.


	8. Celos

Tal vez esta semana y la siguiente me retrase un poco con la actualización de esta historia ya que han estado sucediendo dos cosas:

1: Me dieron mucho para estudiar, tengo evaluaciones. Y no puedo estudiar y escribir al mismo tiempo (aunque yo desearía hacer lo segundo pero estoy obligada a estudiar si quiero buenas notas)

2: El Internet de mi casa se ha vuelto un poco lento y a veces ni siquiera abre las páginas.

Aunque intentaré seguir con mi ritmo, disculpen que les haya tenido que dar ese "sermón", es que debía aclararlo. Saludos y no se olviden de opinar.

* * *

Él no entendía su comportamiento, si ella no hubiese deseado que él la besara, se lo hubiera negado antes de que lo hiciera, pero esperó a que terminara para reprocharle, le pareció extraño.

En cuanto a Toph, estaba en el rincón de la habitación, terriblemente enfadada, echando humo por las orejas (literalmente). "Qué degenerado era aquel hombre: aprovechó la situación para encimársele siendo que ella estaba llorando, de seguro ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que le decía" pensaba la maestra tierra.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así? ¡Yo te estaba relatando la triste historia de mi vida, Zuko! –le gritó ofendida.

- Yo la estaba escuchando hasta que… Bueno, solo sentí impulsos de hacerlo, te vi tan hermosa… –le dijo con su típica voz tranquila.

- ¡Quiero que te vayas, vete! –le gritó.

Zuko no tuvo otra opción, si continuaba gritando su hermana la oiría y vaya a saber Dios lo que luego sucedería, se retiró del cuarto dejándola sola.

Luego de unos minutos Toph se recostó en la cama, pensando en lo sucedido y no podía describir a Zuko de otra manera más que con la palabra: pervertido. No quiso reaccionar así frente a él, lo que sucedía era que se había sentido invadida, había sido un momento muy doloroso para ella antes de que él se le aventara. Aunque luego comenzaba a pensar en lo ocurrido y lamía sus labios buscando el sabor que le había dejado el maestro fuego y sonriendo se decía a sí misma: "Vaya, así que así son los besos…". Luego reaccionaba y se regañaba a así misma: "¿Pero en qué estás penando Toph? ¿Acaso eres tonta?

Intentaba dormir, pero no lo lograba, un pensamiento vagaba en su mente, recordó la vez que él se preocupó por sus muelas y la vez que la ayudó a vestirse en la bañera de la prisión, también recordó cuando él la rescató de esos pervertidos que querían herirla: "Ay, Zuko… ¿Por qué debes ser tan encantador a veces?" Toph se detuvo en seco al oír esa palabra salir de su boca: "¿Encantador? No, no, no Toph… ¿No me estaré encariñando con ese pervertido, o si? ¡No, claro que no, lo odio!" se decía ella misma aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que intentaba evitarlo y no comprendía por qué, o bien dicho: lo comprendía, pero no quería reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Luego de tanto pensar finalmente se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente Toph estuvo en el cuarto todo el día, odiaba el echo de estar tan cerca del Sr. Del Fuego y no poder hacer nada, pensó que tal vez sería bueno ir hacia ese tal Ozai y destruirlo pero supo que debía ser un gran maestro para ser rey de una Nación, así que sólo se quedó allí hasta que todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Zuko por otro lado había pensado mucho en Toph y en ese beso, esa muchacha le provocaba tantas cosas que eran imposibles de describir. Hacia el atardecer Mai fue al palacio a visitar a su novio y ni bien lo vio, lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Zuko intentaba decirle algo, algo importante, pero ella se negaba a escuchar.

- De veras Mai, debo hablarte de un tema serio –le decía mientras ella se le acomodaba en su pecho.

- Dímelo después, ¿qué te parece si ahora nos damos una ducha? Hace mucho que no estamos juntos –le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- Mai ya basta, enserio yo…

Ella no le permitió terminar la frase, lo llevó consigo hasta el lujoso baño del palacio y una vez dentro, comenzó a despojarse de su vestimenta.

- Ven cariño… -le decía colocando las manos de Zuko sobre su desnudo cuerpo e intentando que también él se despoje de su vestuario pero aunque lo besara con euforia, él parecía resistirse.

Toph se despertó con un humor de perros, se sentía tan sucia, hacía mucho ya que no se aseaba, deseaba tomar un baño pero no sabía en donde encontrar una bañera. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Toph no supo qué hacer, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue imitar la voz de Zuko aunque no le salía para nada bien. Una sirvienta le respondió diciendo que tenía en manos la bandeja de alimentos que él había ordenado. Ella no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta para tomar aquella bandeja y la mujer se la quedó mirando, sorprendida. Le preguntó a Toph quién era ella, aunque luego de unos segundos la sorpresa se le esfumó y dio un suspiro, creyendo saber la respuesta.

- Ah… usted debe ser una concubina de nuestro príncipe –le dijo relajada.

- ¿Una qué…Disculpa? –preguntó Toph arqueando una ceja y poniendo gesto desagradable.

- Oh, lo siento si la ofendí, tal vez prefiera el sinónimo: "acompañante" –le dijo guiñándole un ojo aunque la pequeña no pudo verlo.

Toph deseó asesinar a la sirvienta en aquel instante, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera?

- ¡Yo no soy concubina de nadie! –gritó sonrojada-. ¿Por qué en vez de decir palabras sin sentido no hace algo cooperativo y me dice en dónde puedo darme una ducha?

- Ah, pues… Usted puede asearse en la bañera del palacio pero…

- Bueno, pues lléveme allí entonces, ¿o acaso no se ha percatado de que soy ciega? ¡No puedo llegar hasta allá por mi misma! –le dijo preparándose para salir de la habitación, pero la sirvienta la detuvo.

- Me temo que tendrá que esperar si desea asearse, señorita.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me temo que en este momento la habitación está siendo ocupada por el señor Zuko y su novia.

Toph se quedó paralizada al oír esas palabras y su rostro se puso rojo de cólera.

- Disculpe pero… ¿de qué novia me está hablando? –preguntó con su ira aumentando cada vez más.

- Pues, de su novia Mai.

La maestra tierra emitió un grito lleno de furia y le cerró la puerta a la sirvienta en la cara. Comenzó a arrojar todos los adornos que se encontraban en la habitación y una vez calmada se arrojó a la cama y lloró como nunca antes lo había echo. Juró vengarse por esa traición, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla y luego tener relaciones con otra? Siendo que ella… sentía cosas muy fuertes por él.

Toph abrió los ojos como platos: luego de ese ataque de furia comprendió lo que realmente le sucedía, ¿tenía celos? ¿se estaba enamorando? No lo sabía, tal vez sí, aunque reconoció que jamás había sentido algo así por otro chico. Le dolía mucho el sentirse utilizada.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de baño Mai continuaba besando a Zuko pero él se cansó de ese juego y la empujó haciéndola retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás. Ella se quedó sorprendida.

- ¡Ya basta, Mai! ¡Escúchame! –le gritó enfadado-. Yo… siento algo muy fuerte…

- Oh, mi cielo. También yo siento cosas muy fuertes por ti –le dijo Mai acercándose a él y acariciando las mejillas del hombre, aunque él tomó las manos de la mujer y las quitó de su rostro.

- Mai…Yo siento cosas muy fuertes…por alguien más –le dijo con suavidad, la miró con pena y ella a él con rabia.

La mujer se acercó a él y al tenerlo cara a cara le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Zuko solo agachó la mirada, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella recogió su ropa y cuando acabó de vestirse se retiró inmediatamente, no derramaba lágrimas, estaba demasiado enfadada.

Zuko salió del baño y se dirigió hacia su habitación, en donde se encontró con una enfurecida Toph, que caminó hacia él con rabia y al tenerlo en frente le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así? ¡Te odio! –le gritó con sus dientes chirreando.

- ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? –le dijo y al ver el desorden de la habitación su confusión fue aun mayor.

- ¡Si! ¡Hazte el que no sabes! Es lo que te conviene –le decía.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

- ¡Ya sabes de qué! ¡Me besas y me dices que soy hermosa y luego te revuelcas con otras! –le decía aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zuko se hartó de la confusión, la tomó de los brazos y se acercó al oído de la joven:

- Tu eres la única que me trae loco –le dijo con su sensual voz y la soltó.

Toph se quedó completamente sonrojada, y se sintió una tonta por haber echo tanto berrinche sin saber los verdaderos pensamientos de Zuko. Se sentó en la cama mientras un par de sirvientes limpiaban el desorden de la habitación. El príncipe se había retirado.


	9. Muñeca peligrosa

Toph se quedó pensativa sobre la cama, los sirvientes se habían ido tras limpiar el desorden. Quedó completamente solitaria en esa gran habitación. "¿Era verdad lo que decía el príncipe? Como saberlo, ya no podía distinguir entre lo que era verdad y lo que no, todo en ese palacio era tan distante a la tierra.

Hacia horarios de la tarde, Zuko volvió a la habitación a llevar un comunicado:

- Mi hermana y sus amigas se irán de vacaciones a la Isla Ember, y como mi padre está todo el día encerrado en la cámara del Señor del Fuego pues, podrás salir sin preocupaciones.

- Ya era hora… -dijo Toph agotada del enclaustro.

- Aunque si un sirviente te pregunta, tú inventa algo coherente.

- Si amo, ya entendí –le dijo revoleando los ojos y Zuko hizo gesto desagradable.

- Hoy en la noche los sirvientes te llevarán a una sala del palacio –le dijo apoyándose en el margen de la puerta, luego dio media vuelta y desapareció. Toph se quedó realmente confundida.

- ¿A dónde me llevarán? ¿Para qué?

Luego dejó de darle tanta importancia, después de unas horas intentó seguir durmiendo pero le fue imposible ya que media docena de sirvientes entró a su habitación y la colocaron sobre una banquilla, luego comenzaron a peinarla con broches y demás, y cada pasada con ese cepillo era un dolor intenso para Toph, su cabello estaba demasiado enredado, hacía días que no se lo trataba a pesar de que no era ella quien solía cepillárselo sino la maestra agua del grupo.

Le pusieron algo en los párpados: "tal vez sea maquillaje" pensaba la maestra tierra. No entendía para qué tanto escándalo. ¿Para quién debía lucir tan apuesta?

Los sirvientes finalizaron su trabajo y ella quedó tan irritada, aun le dolían los tirones de cabello y le molestaba el maquillaje en la cara, también habían envuelto su cuerpo en un vestido bastante revelador: ajustado a su cuerpo y mostrando su curvas.

Había llegado la noche y con ella el llamado de un sirviente:

- Señorita, la esperan en la sala real

El mucamo debió tomar a Toph delicadamente de un brazo y llevarla hacia el lugar. Zuko la estaba esperando sentado en la punta de una mesa llena de abundantes y deliciosos platillos, estando solo él en ese gran comedor, además de unos sirvientes que tocaban con sus instrumentos una música suave y tranquila, pero claro, ellos no podían estar sentados en la mesa, debían permanecer parados junto a la pared. La maestra tierra se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa y comenzaron a cenar.

- Te ves hermosa Toph –le dijo desde lejos y un eco resonó en cada esquina de la sala.

Ella se sintió muy nerviosa, le temblaban las piernas y los brazos.

- Gracias –le dijo finalmente y continuó llevándose raciones de comida a la boca. La voz de Toph resonó por el palacio al igual que la de Zuko haciéndola notar que el lugar era muy solitario.

Ella notó que había una delicada pieza de metal junto a su mano. La tomó sin que él lo percatara y la escondió en su vestido. Intuyó que algo extraño ocurría, tal vez si él intentaba una depravación para con ella, al menos Toph tendría con qué defenderse moldeando la vara de metal para transformarla en algún objeto punzante.

- Estamos demasiado lejos… -dijo la voz del hombre y se escuchó que se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven, tomó una silla de por allí y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto? –le dijo sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te hago sentir incómoda? –cuestionó con su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

- Si, me pones incómoda. Ve a tu lugar –le ordenó y él rió.

- No… Prefiero quedarme aquí, en donde estoy mucho más cerca de ti –le dijo tan sensual que Toph mordió sus labios de desespero.

- No estoy bromeando Zuko, estás poniéndome nerviosa.

Él hizo un poco de silencio para tranquilizarla pero al bajar sus voces se oyó con más claridad la música de fondo que tocaban los sirvientes.

- ¿No es acaso una hermosa melodía? –le dijo y ella arqueó una ceja-. Ven.

Zuko tomó de la mano a Toph y la hizo ponerse de pie junto a él, se dirigieron a un espacio de esa sala en donde él la tomó de la cintura muy suavemente y con delicadeza, ella pasó sus brazos por sus hombros, y quedaron con sus cuerpos juntos el uno con el otro. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y al sentir la música de fondo sus cuerpos comenzaron a hacer suaves movimientos, muy lentos, tanto que ni siquiera parecían moverse en realidad.

Por supuesto que no era un verdadero baile, él solo lo hacía para sentirla cerca, que se sintiera cómoda junto a él mientras acariciaba su pequeña cintura y caderas. Zuko miró otra vez esos enormes ojos perlados, hermosos a vista de cualquier individuo. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de la muchacha, y no soportó más para besar nuevamente esos hermosos y gruesos labios y sentir otra vez ese sabor tan reconfortante.

Toph se dejó llevar, él la hacía sentir tan especial, tan femenina a la vez. Se paró en puntas de pie para estar más a su altura, cerró los ojos, pero en el instante en que él apoyó los labios sobre los suyos, Toph rechazó el beso (no porque no lo deseara sino porque se sentía utilizada) y dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a él, que se sintió un poco enfadado pero también comprendía el comportamiento de la muchacha.

- No me harás caer otra vez... -le dijo Toph con la cabeza gacha.

Él se cruzó de brazos y los sirvientes de inmediato dejaron de producir esa dulce música y desaparecieron, el príncipe se notaba molesto en verdad, aunque parecía intentar controlar su ira.

- Me siento cansada, quiero quitarme este maquillaje y esta ropa, me molesta mucho -refunfuñó la muchacha.

Zuko la tomó de la mano pero la maestra tierra se libró dando una sacudida.

- Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres para tocarme? -gritó ella enfadada.

Él solo le echo una mirada desconsertada. Caminaron hacia la habitación de Zuko, no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino y el príncipe ya se sentía bastante agotado de ese tonto juego de niños. Llegaron a la puerta, Toph la abrió con su mano mientras esperaba a que él se retire.

- Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando para irte? -le prgeuntó ignorante.

- Decidí que ya no dormiré en la habiatción para huéspedes, continuaré durmiendo en mi habitación, como debe ser -le dijo completamente tranquilo y sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y en donde dormiré yo?! -gritó exaltada.

Zuko hizo un gesto de "No lo sé, será mejor que pienses en algo rápido si no quieres dormir con los perros" y Toph se quedó completamente irritada al comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre.

- ¡A no, eso sí que no Zuko! ¡Que ni se te ocurra que compartiremos la habitación!

- ¿Qué? yo jamás sugerí eso -dijo despreocupado.

- ¡Pero lo pensaste! -volvió a gritarle.

- ¿Tú como sabes? ¿Acaso lees mentes? -le dijo sonriendo.

- Tu..tu...¡Ay, eres un idiota! ¡No compartiría jamás una habiatción contigo!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque sé lo que tienes pensado hacer conmigo -le dijo con voz furiosa y lagrimosa a la vez.

Zuko ya estaba hasta la coronilla de esos gritos y regañadientes que la muchacha le remitía sin siquiera haber echo aun lo que ella le reclamaba. La tomó del cuello y la empujó con su cuerpo contra la puerta rodeando la cintura de la joven con un brazo. Toph se astustó y permaneció en silencio mientras sentía que la mano caliente de Zuko envolvía su delgado cuello pero no hacía fuerza o presión como para intentar herirla: era más bien un método para tranquilizarla. Se le acercó al oído mientras ella respiraba agitada con temor. Le hubiera dado una buena tunda de haber tenido tierra en ese momento.

Toph sintió los labios de Zuko rozando la piel de su oreja.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? -le dijo con su ronca y suave voz-. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que estoy entregado completamente a ti?

Toph puso gesto lagrimoso y se sonrojó, sentía dos masculinas manos, una acariciaba su espalda mientras que la otra encandecía la piel de su cuello.

- Zuko...suéltame -le decía con angustia.

Él la liberó de ambas manos pero continuó acorralándola con su cuerpo. Toph abrió la puerta que tenía detras de ella y se adentró en la habitación aunque él hizo lo mismo y la cerró de un golpe para que ella lo oyera.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? -le preguntó aun irritada.

- Pues... te dije que vendría nuevamente a mi habitación -le dijo revoleando los ojos-. Sabes... creo que deberías escuchar a la gente cuando te habla.

Comenzaron a rechinarle los dientes con fuerza y pensó en lanzarle un almohadanazo pero mejor era no hacer nada. Se sentó en la cama dispuesta a dormir pero sintió que él se la había quedado mirando.

- Si piensas dormir en esta cama entonces yo dormiré en el suelo... -le dijo cortante.

- No... Tú duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo -le dijo suavemente.

Ella quedó algo sorprendida: un príncipe durmiendo en el suelo no era lgo muy normal. Se dispuso a dormir aunque no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, estuvo pendiente en si él se le acercaba mientras ella dormía.

A la mitad de la noche Zuko extrañamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia Toph, que de pronto sintió el rostro de él muy cerca del suyo, recordó que en su vestido aun traía la daga de metal, con el poder de su metal-control le dio una punta muy filosa y al sentir la respiración de Zuko tan cerca se levantó de la cama y la aproximó al estóago del hombre que luego de unos segundos comenzó a reír.

- Relájate, solo quería tomar mi almohada... -Zuko se percató de que algo frío estaba tocando la piel de su estómago, agachó la mirada para saber de qué se trataba y volvió a mirarla, esta vez arqueando una ceja y sonriendo picaronamente-. ¿Tenías pensado clavarme esa daga? Tú sí que eres una muñeca peligrosa...

Ella puso gesto de seguridad. Pero Zuko no le permitió pensar ni un segundo más, le tomó la mano que sostenía aquel puntiagudo metal y la atrajo más a su estómago.

- Anda... mátame. Sería muy inteligente: es de noche, nadie escucharía, tu me dejarías morir desangrado y saldrías del palacio utilizando tu tierra control. Nada te impediría huír-. Toph ahora no parecía tan segura, la mano que sostenía el metal ahora temblaba al sentir la cálida piel del hombre-. ¡Hazlo! -le ordenó él de un grito.

Toph comenzó a angustiarse al punto de dejar caer la daga al suelo. No podía matarlo o hacerle daño, él la provocaba de una manera tan única, tan deseable. Comenzó a respirar agitada al sentir que Zuko la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con una fuerza irresistible. Comenzó a respirarle en el cuello y ella cada segundo se ponía más y más nerviosa.

- Zuko... ¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó atemorizada.

Él continuó obligándola a hacer pasos hacia atrás al encimársele, hasta que Toph cayó sobre la cama con él sobre ella y quedó entre medio del cuerpo del príncipe y de esas sedosas sábanas, exalando intimidadamente.


	10. Amantes

Aviso: este capítulo contiene lemon.

No les aclararé el tema de los "menores de edad", ustedes ya saben.

Saludos y espero les agrade, no olviden opinar.

* * *

- Espera… ¿Qué harás? –preguntó con voz doliente y gesto atemorizado al sentir los fogosos besos de Zuko acalorar su cuello.

Estaba tan nerviosa y sofocada que con sus uñas comenzó a rasguñar con profundidad la piel de la espalda del hombre a quien en verdad no parecía provocarle ningún dolor aquella reacción por parte de Toph, todo lo contrario: parecía agradarle porque se podía oír su risa.

Al estar debajo de él, tan comprimidos el uno contra el otro la joven sintió la rígida masculinidad de Zuko e intentó huir atemorizada, pero él no se lo permitió, la tenía acorralada.

- Toph… No temas –le dijo con su suave voz-. Estos son los deseos que provoca en mí.

Ella quedó completamente avergonzada. Jamás creyó ser capaz de excitar a un hombre de esa manera. Él la abrazó, enredándola en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Traía tantos pensamientos en la mente: pena por un lado, temía mostrar su cuerpo, no sabía si para él resultaría atractivo (tendía a pensar esto porque no podía afirmar su propia hermosura, ella jamás se había visto a un espejo y no sabía qué era la belleza en sí), por otro lado sentía temor, temor a lo que él estuviera pensando hacer con ella.

Todas esas emociones desaparecieron de su cabeza al sentir esos cálidos besos, parecía como si sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas a rozarse con dulzura para saber cuál de los dos le provocaba más sentimientos en el otro. Sus cabellos se erizaban cuando él la besaba de esa manera, la convertían en esclavas de sus labios.

Mientras Zuko besaba el cuello de Toph, comenzaba a bajar lentamente los tirantes del vestido de la joven, que respiraba agitada, ahora atemorizada al sentir como rozaba la tela del vestido sobre sus pequeños pechos hasta dejarlos completamente despojados y a la vista del hombre, que los observó con deseo y no soportó más para amasarlos con sus manos. Ella pareció tranquilizarse, dejó de rasguñarlo para tocar la piel de su espalda suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

Ahora los besos de Zuko descendieron hasta llegar a su busto, Toph se sintió muy apenada pero también sentía mucha ansiedad por conocer, experimentar por primera vez en su vida la emoción de ser amada. Simplemente se dejó llevar al sentir esos pecaminosos besos erizar los cabellos de su piel.

Parecía un niño hambriento alimentándose a lambiscones y mordidas de los pechos de aquella delicada flor, que gemía lagrimosamente y con la respiración entrecortada revolviendo el cabello del hombre con sus nerviosas manos mientras él continuaba amamantándose de ella. Toph podía sentir cada milímetro de la lengua de Zuko y la manera juguetona con la que lamía la piel de sus senos, era tan placentera, tan deliciosa que las gotas de sudor le caían de la frente.

Acabó despojándola de toda su vestimenta mientras él se deshacía de esas molestas bermudas que aprisionaban sus deseos. Colocó todo su peso sobre Toph que ahora gemía lagrimosamente de los nervios al sentir que los cuerpos de ambos estaban completamente desnudos, con sus pieles rozándose con deseo y tan comprimidos que la masculinidad de Zuko le provocaba una dolorosa presión en su estómago.

Él comenzó a tocar cada parte del cuerpo de la muchacha y ella respondió encorvando su espalda al sentir como una de las fuertes y masculinas manos de él bajaba con intensidad desde entre sus pechos hasta acariciar los rizados cabellos de su entrepierna mientras que con sus labios besaba vigorosamente su cuello.

Toph no supo en qué momento lo había echo, pero lo hizo, su mente no reaccionó en ese instante pero su cuerpo parecía estar deseoso de sentir la rígida masculinidad de Zuko en su interior: se abrió a él, sus piernas quedaron separadas una de otra y al hacerlo sintió cómo la tiesa hombría de Zuko ingresaba en su interior y corrompía con toda la resistencia de su pureza mientras ella enredaba el cuerpo del maestro fuego con sus piernas. Toph sintió un calor abrasador que la quemaba por dentro, era realmente exquisito aunque intenso.

Emitió un fuerte y ahogado gemido de dolor y no se percató de que había mordido su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pequeñas gotas de sangre se derramaban de éste mientras que con sus uñas rasgaba las sábanas y rasguñaba los brazos de Zuko, esta vez con tanta intensidad que había dejado marcas en la piel del hombre.

Él observó cómo la sangre rodaba por el mentón de Toph y besó sus labios para ingerirla por completo e intentar cicatrizar las heridas que habían dejado la presión de sus dientes. Luego de unos intensos besos separó sus labios de los de ella y al hacerlo comenzó a emitir embestidas, muy suaves y lentas pero que hacían que Toph gimiera de una manera impresionante.

Zuko la abrazó con fuerza mientras continuaba penetrándola y Toph quedó completamente avergonzada al oír sus propios gritos, le aterraba el hecho de no poder controlar esos fuertes gemidos que emitía, no podía evitarlos, salían de su garganta sin su consentimiento, parecía como si su cuerpo los expulsara por sí mismo.

- Zuko… -exclamó tan lagrimosamente que parecía estar llorando.

Él comenzó a dar embestidas más intensas y Toph a gemir mucho más desesperada, el dolor era muy profundo. Aunque él ahogaba esos chillidos besándola, lamiendo sus labios y su cuerpo. Ella apretaba su labio inferior con sus dientes y gemía con dolor en cada embestida. La observaba con anhelo, era como penetrar una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, tan bella y delicada, que no paraba de gimotear lagrimosamente y con sus uñas arañaba la piel de los músculos de Zuko y rasgaba la tela de las sábanas.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, ella comenzaba a agitarse, ya no reconocía siquiera en donde estaba, solo tenía conciencia de que estaba con él. De repente la penetración se hizo tan vigorosa que sus dientes se clavaron en el mentón de Zuko y lo mordió con fuerza y luego lamió la herida que había provocado, aun sintiendo la poderosa mezcla entre placer y dolor que él le imponía. Él se excitó aun más con ésto, tanto que emitió una última embestida tan feroz que el cuerpo de Toph comenzó a convulsionar sobre esa cama, dejando salir un grito verdaderamente desgarrador que resonó en cada esquina de la habitación.

Él fue deteniéndose lentamente mientras la observaba. Ella aun continuaba respirando entrecortadamente, agitada. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y él respondió al abrazo. Dejó respirar a Toph al quitarle todo su peso de encima pero ella de inmediato lo abrazó y se acomodó en su pecho mientras él acariciaba su cabello y ella acariciaba el robusto pecho del hombre pensando en lo que había sucedido y aun no podía creer cómo fue que llegaron a eso. ¿Cómo hizo para conquistarla de esa manera?

Él emitió una leve sonrisa y Toph arqueó una ceja:

- ¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó débilmente.

- No creí que tuvieras las uñas tan largas, te han crecido –le dijo sosteniendo los dedos de la muchacha-. También tus dientes son bastante cortantes. Me encanta.

Toph comprendió las risas y se sonrojó: tal vez sus uñas marcaron con heridas la piel del hombre al igual que recordó hacerlo con sus dientes en la mordida que le dio. Él la observó.

- No te avergüences Toph… -le dio un dulce beso en la frente-. Es muy normal que tuvieras esa reacción. Me encantó ver cómo te defendías.

- No lo sé… Es que… esos gritos, me aterraron, fueron muy fuertes ¿Crees que algún sirviente me haya escuchado?–le dijo confundida y muy apenada de sí misma.

- No te preocupes mi amor -le dijo dulcemente.

Él la abrazó, era muy normal que tuviera orgasmos por ser su primera vez ya que no era común para el cuerpo de la joven tener un pesado cuerpo encima que le ejerza presión. La enredó en sus brazos para darle su calor, ella era simplemente adorable, comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho. Él acariciaba su cabello, que llorara en sus brazos era realmente conmovedor.

- ¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó dulcemente levantando con su dedo índice el mentón de la joven.

- Es que… recuerdo cuando apenas nos conocimos y yo… te tenía tanto miedo y…odio, que deseaba acribillarte y… ahora, yo, te amo tanto –le dijo sollozando, no de dolor sino de gusto.

- Yo también te amo –le dijo con cariño y besó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Ella lloró en sus brazos sonriendo a la vez hasta que los pensamientos la sumieron: rió con picardía al pensar qué cara pondrían sus padres al verla en tremendo acto de amor con algo peor que un hombre: un maestro fuego. También se imaginó el gesto que pondría Ozai al ver a su hijo tan excitado y saciando su sed de deseos, le dio mucha risa. El cansancio la meció y cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar dormida junto a él, que la acarició al tenerla sumida en sueños hasta que él cayó rendido y sus ojos se cerraron.

Durmieron abrazados toda la noche.


	11. De regreso al equipo Avatar

Luego de esa noche Toph ya no tenía por qué temerle al maestro fuego, dormían abrazados, queriéndose el uno al otro. Zuko ocasionalmente la llevaba al pueblo a comprar vestidos lujosos para la joven maestra tierra, aunque temía que ella se fuera utilizando su tierra-control, pero al parecer eso jamás sucedía. Ella estaba tan encantada con él que ni siquiera cruzaba por su mente la idea de escapar.

Mientras tanto, en el equipo Avatar ya se habían perdido todas las esperanzas de que Toph se mantuviera convida, simplemente intentaban olvidar, pero les era imposible, ya había pasado un mes y no había rastros de la joven maestra del Avatar.

Todos estaban muy tristes, tanto que no podían descansar bien y recuperar sus fuerzas para el día del eclipse. Debían enfrentar a la Nación del Fuego, debían invadirlos por el bien de la humanidad, pero con la situación de Toph todo se complicaba.

Era el día anterior al eclipse, Zuko había estado pensando mucho y no supo por qué, pero el niño Avatar le provocaba una reacción de pena, le había dado mucha lástima la vez que luchó contra él en Ba Sing Se, después de todo el niño solo intentaba proteger a su gente, era desgarrador pensar en ello.

- Toph… -le preguntó a la joven mientras dormían juntos, ella estaba algo adormecida pero de todas formas logró oír las palabras de Zuko-… ¿Cómo es ese joven…Avatar?

- Mmm… ¿Por qué quieres saber? –la muchacha se había extrañado por aquella inusual pregunta.

- Sólo quiero saber… -le dijo acariciando su cabello.

- Pues… Aang es algo inquieto, le gusta mucho divertirse y tener aventuras, siempre nos metía en problemas.

- Y… él es… ¿de perdonar con facilidad?

Toph se dio vuelta para estar frente a Zuko y dejar de darle la espalda. Frunció el ceño.

- Zu, ¿en qué estas pensando?

- En nada –respondió cortante y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente siento que he hecho las cosas mal? ¡Diablos, no puedo sacar a ese niño de mi cabeza, está taladrándome los sesos! Siento deseos de hablar con él, de pedirle… disculpas" Él abrió los ojos como platos al oírse a sí mismo, tenía una sensación de culpa que lo invadía, también el echo de tener a su tío encarcelado lo perturbaba. Toph parecía haberse dormido. Zuko se puso de pie y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos del palacio. Azula había vuelto de sus vacaciones en la Isla Ember y estaba muy agotada, se la pasó dormitando todo el día mientras él caminaba y caminaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de confesarse, ¿qué le diría a su padre? ¿Por qué de repente sentía deseos de restaurar la paz del mundo? La guerra era muy cruel, crear una raza de solo maestros fuego sería un completo aburrimiento, todos iguales, no habría sentido de conectarse, sería un mundo homogéneo. No deseaba vivir en ese mundo pensado por su hermana, su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo… Eran todos unos pobres confundidos que no tenían en mente otra cosa que dominar al mundo sólo para fanfarronear, él no deseaba ser parte de eso, deseaba cambiar, unirse al mundo que había creado su tío, su madre...

Debía unirse al Avatar.

La mañana había llegado, los navíos invasores del Avatar y su tripulación ya habían atravesado las puertas de Azulon y se adentraban en la Nación del Fuego. Toph se despertó de su sueño.

- Zuko… amor, ¿en donde estás? –preguntaba intentando oír la voz del hombre pero nadie respondía a sus llamados.

Se puso de pie desesperada al oír bombas que atacaban al palacio y ella sin su príncipe consigo. Intentó correr por los pasillos rápidamente pero al no poder ver con sus pies sus tropezones eran muy frecuentes. La gente corría por todos lados pero ni Azula ni Ozai ni Zuko se encontraban allí. Toph corría desesperada ¿Cómo pudo abandonarla de esa manera?

Mientras tanto, el príncipe ingresaba a la cámara de su padre con sus espadas, decidido a enfrentarlo de una vez y a cobrar esas injusticias que Ozai había cometido cuando él era pequeño, tantos sufrimientos había pasado, tantas penas juntas que resultaban insoportables…

Entró a la cámara y amenazó a su padre, logrando que éste lo escuchara y atendiera a todo lo que él decía mientras Toph salía del palacio y era hallada por Aang.

El Avatar vio una figura a lo lejos que le pareció muy familiar. Al reconocerla gritó de júbilo.

- ¡¡Toph!! –se acercó a ella desesperado.

- ¡Pies ligeros…! –dijo ella abrazándolo con entusiasmo.

Aang la cargó sobre su planeador y la llevó con el resto del grupo.

- ¡¡Toph!! –grande fue la sorpresa de Katara, que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas derramando lágrimas.

- Me da gusto verte princesita –le dijo Toph, extrañamente con unas lágrimas rodando por su mejilla.

- Oh, Toph… -la maestra agua volvió a abrazarla.

Sokka se apareció con planes en pergaminos y al ver esos ojos perlados, esa tes blanca que no había visto hacía tiempo, la abrazó con locura. Ya no tenía olor a tierra ni estaba toda sucia como antes, ahora traía puesto un hermoso piyama blanco de la realeza y su cabello olía a jazmín. Entre tanto griterío y combate Sokka se detuvo a verla: "¡Diablos, es hermosa!" pensó el hombre de la tribu agua y comenzó a rozarle las mejillas a la joven.

- ¡Sokka ya basta, me provocas cosquillas! También me da gusto encontrarte, tonto –le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo y lo abrazó, indudablemente aunque cambiase su apariencia física, por dentro continuaba siendo la misma niña competitiva y regañadientes.

Aang enloqueció al notar que aun debía enfrentar al Sr. Del Fuego, Toph y Sokka se dispusieron a ayudar mientras Katara cuidaba de su malherido padre. Al entrar a la supuesta cámara de Ozai, se sorprendieron de encontrar a Azula.

Ya había pasado todo el tiempo, el sol volvió a su normalidad y al pequeño Aang no le quedó opción que retirarse si no prefería combatir con la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Una fuerte explosión se oyó en toda la habitación, Ozai se ponía de pie, enfurecido por ser derrotado mientras Zuko corría en busca de su tío.

Al no encontrarlo y al notar que el equipo Avatar huía de la situación con el bisonte volador, notó que Toph se marchaba con ellos, en brazos de ese campesino, que la abrazaba dándole todo su calor. Unos celos brutales invadieron su cuerpo, parecía que salía vapor de sus orejas, estaba completamente encolerizado, aunque por otra parte, agradecía a los espíritus que la muchacha haya vuelto a reunirse con su grupo y que no hubiera sido atrapada por las garras de Azula, al menos estaba a salvo.

El bisonte se perdió en el cielo y Zuko se quedó observando, deseaba unirse al equipo del niño pero dudaba que lo aceptaran tan fácil.

De pronto Azula comenzó a arrojarle unos relámpagos a su hermano al ser informada de que éste había atacado a su padre. Zuko logró desviar algunos e hizo un gran muro de fuego entre él y la Nación del Fuego para darse tiempo de escapar hacia el bosque sin ser atacado.

Luego de unos minutos ya nadie lo perseguía y comenzó a vagar por el bosque, intentando adivinar hacia qué dirección se había dirigido el Avatar, era muy difícil localizarse entre tantos árboles y peor aun si no era de noche y sin poder ver las constelaciones ni las estrellas que marcan la dirección correcta.

Estuvo todo el viaje practicando sus disculpas y cual sería la mejor manera de decirlo pero ninguna parecía funcionar. Mientras tanto, el equipo Avatar se había instalado en el templo del Aire del Oeste y Toph estaba siendo atendida por Katara con las mejores sopas que la maestra agua podría fabricar, antes le parecían deliciosas pero luego de probar las comidas del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, las sopas de Katara eran terribles en comparación…

- Y, dinos… ¿En donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡Estábamos realmente asustados! –decía Aang.

- Pues… fue algo complicado: primero me enviaron en una jaula a una cárcel de la Nación del Fuego. Quisieron abusar de mí allí dentro…

Todos pusieron gesto de tristeza, estaban realmente impresionados al oír las situaciones por la que tuvo que pasar la joven.

- Pero luego las cosas mejoraron…

- ¿Mejoraron de qué manera? –quiso saber Katara.

- Pues… alguien muy dulce iba a visitarme diariamente… -dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

- ¿Si? ¡¿Quién?! –gritaron todos entusiasmados por saber la respuesta.

- Pues… ¿Conocen al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego: Zuko?

Todos pusieron cara aterrada. ¿Cómo era posible que ese demonio haya sido la única compañía de la joven? ¡Era el mismísimo diablo!

- ¡Mentira, no puede ser! –dijo Sokka sorprendido-. ¡Ese tipo podría ser lucifer, Toph…!

- Claro que no. Zuko es dulce y bueno… -dijo con voz lagrimosa.

- ¿Bueno? ¡¿Te parece que haber robado el collar de mi madre para hallar a Aang es algo "bueno"?! –gritó Katara.

- ¿Te parece que haberme atacado en Ba Sing Se es algo bueno? ¡Él y la loca de su novia me mataron Toph! –gritó Aang enfurecido.

- ¡Azula no es su novia, es su hermana! ¡Y no lo llamen asesino! –Toph se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del Templo Aire completamente encolerizada.

- ¡Toph, espera! –gritó Sokka y fue detrás de ella.

La muchacha estaba llorando encerrada en el cuarto, sobre la cama. Sokka entró sin avisar y cerró la puerta. Él se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

- Toph… no llores –le dijo Sokka y la abrazó.

El hombre de la tribu agua se acercó mucho a ella y le dijo suavemente al oído: Toph, estás hermosa…"

- Gracias Sokka –le dijo ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero Sokka había apoyado los labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

Toph se quedó inmóvil, sintió verdadera repulsión, esos besos eran muy distintos de aquellos que la provocaban. No eran para nada satisfactorios. Sokka rozó su lengua con la de Toph y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, fue una experiencia completamente desagradable. Empujó a Sokka con sus brazos y se alejó de él.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme ésto! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –gritó enfurecida. No quiso reaccionar así, comprendió que él quería ayudarla, pero ella pertenecía a otro hombre, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Sokka se retiró de la habitación algo encolerizado, ella recordaba los suaves besos de Zuko, el sabor de su lengua, la bruscosidad de sus manos, la intensidad de sus embestidas, era único, él era su príncipe, su amor.

De repente Katara entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Toph.

- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a ese monstruo? -le preguntó al haber hablado con su hermano y al oír a la maestra tierra hacía unos minuytos trás.

- No lo entenderías... -decía Toph sollozando y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

- Anda, cuéntame, yo entenderé, lo prometo.

- Bueno, es que... no vayas a pensar que soy una cualquiera, pero es que él y yo... hicimos el amor.

Katara abrió los ojos como dos gigantescas órbitas, había quedado anonadada por la noticia.


	12. Cambio de bando

Tal vez este capítulo sea algo extraño, es que me pareció un poco agotador todo lo que debió pasar Zuko en el capítulo 12 (El Templo del aire del Oeste) para poder ser parte del Equipo. Decidí hacerlo un poco más relajante y no con tanto barullo como se mostró en la serie original. A mí me gustó mucho ese cap. es sólo que para escribirlo se hace demasiado pesado teniendo en cuenta el incidente de haber quemado a Toph en los pies, la aparición de "Hombre Combustión" y las esquisofrenias de Sokka y Katara.

* * *

- ¿Cómo que…? Pero… -Katara la miraba sorprendida, aun haciendo caso omiso a lo que escuchaba-. Toph… ¿Abusó de ti? –gritó eufórica.

- ¡No…! –negó rotundamente la maestra tierra.

- Pero entonces… ¿cómo sucedió? –le preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

- Pues… Yo ya estaba por dormirme hasta que… -Toph arqueó una ceja, dudó por un instante en relatar los hechos tal y como habían sucedido. "¿Qué podría decir?: Estaba por dormirme hasta que él se acercó a mí, intenté detenerlo amenazándolo con una daga pero Zuko logró engatusarme y se me encimó…" Definitivamente no era una buena idea contarlo. Tal vez para la maestra tierra fue un acto que ella dejó que sucediera por voluntad propia pero, tal vez para Katara o para cualquier otro individuo que hubiese estado allí en ese entonces, ese acto de amor hubiese parecido un abuso al ser relatado con detalle de cómo había sucedido realmente-. Sólo sucedió –dijo sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Katara la abrazó, ella estaba segura de que aquel momento dejaría cicatrices de por vida en el cuerpo y alma de Toph.

- Katara, por favor… quiero estar sola un momento…

- Bien, dime cuando tengas hambre y vendré a traerte un buen tazón de alimento –la abrazó nuevamente y se retiró del cuarto.

Katara continuó confundida. Siempre sospechó que el Príncipe Zuko era un malvado tirano capaz de robar el collar de su madre para encontrar a Aang o de engañarla en la cueva de los cristales de Ba Sing Se, haciéndola creer que estaba arrepentido cuando en realidad se unió a la "demente" de su hermana después de unos minutos. Todo aquello parecía ser normal de parte de la personalidad del maestro fuego, pero jamás creyó que fuera capaz de abusar de una joven, y aunque Toph lo desmintiera Katara estaba ensanchada con que había sucedido de esa manera, no importaba cuantas veces lo negara la maestra tierra. Aquel abuso comprobaba lo monstruosos que era en verdad aquel hombre.

Caminó hacia Aang y Sokka, sentándose junto a ellos y sirviéndose un gran tazón de alimento. Juró que si volvía a ver con sus ojos a aquel desquiciado lo mataría con sus propias manos y haría justicia por Toph y por todos a los que les hizo daño alguna vez, incluyéndose a ella misma.

Toph salió del cuarto, sintiéndose un poco mejor, se sentó junto al equipo (que la miró sonriendo y feliz de que haya vuelto con su familia, por así decirlo) y pidió una buena ración de comida sobre un tazón, pero al tenerlo en manos lo arrojó al suelo al sentir esas vibraciones en sus pies, por fin podía ver, observaba todo lo que había a su alrededor y se emocionó eufórica al sentir esos pasos, tan pesados, tan familiares a la vez, que la hacían recordar miles de sensaciones placenteras e inolvidables.

- ¡Zuko! –gritó poniéndose de pie al instante, sorprendida.

Todos miraron hacia un costado. Allí estaba ese monstruo, parado tranquilamente como si nada, con gesto indiferente y mirada penetrante que dirigía hacia Aang. Katara enfureció al verlo.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –gritó despavorida la maestra agua.

- Am… yo… vengo a pedir disculpas –esa voz tranquila y ronca hacían que Toph se meciera en recuerdos, con tan solo oír su voz era suficiente para emocionarla.

- ¡Ja! No me digas… -decía Sokka, en ese momento el joven de la tribu agua vio a la maestra tierra con actitud indecencia y al estar muy cerca de ella aprovechó para tomarla de la mano. Ella no reaccionó, estaba demasiado shokeada por la situación.

- Ah… Mira Avatar, sé que he hecho cosas verdaderamente malvadas en el pasado, pero yo… -vio hacia un lado, ese hombre acariciaba con delicadeza la mano de Toph-. Am…. Eh… yo… -sus ojos enrojecieron de cólera, sus palabras se trababan al observar aquella aberración.

Aang lo observaba arqueando una ceja, el príncipe ni siquiera miraba al niño, solo se quedaba allí de pie, balbuceando palabras incoherentes. "¡Habla ya!" pensaba Aang impaciente.

- Pues… Yo… -Zuko ya no soportaba la ira, lo carcomían los celos, iba a estallar en cualquier instante-. ¡¡Demonios, deja de tocarla con tus asquerosas manos!!

Abrió los ojos como platos, no debió haber dicho eso, l Avatar tenía un gesto desaprobador y en cuanto a Toph, parecía tan distante de toda esa situación.

- ¡Vete de aquí! –gritó Katara-. ¡Jamás te perdonaremos!

Aang agachó la cabeza, comprendía el embrollo en el que se encontraba. Zuko miró a los hermanos de la tribu agua con enojo: "¿Quiénes se creían aquellos dos para juzgarlo de esa manera? Él ni siquiera estaba platicando con ellos, se dirigía únicamente al Avatar, no necesitaba la opinión y la aceptación de nadie más que de Aang, aunque Toph también tenía mucho que ver con su cambio de pensamiento.

- Yo creo que él es bastante autosuficiente como para tomar sus decisiones sólo. La única respuesta en la que estoy interesado en oír es la del Avatar –dijo agriamente.

Toph sintió deseos de llorar al escuchar eso. "¿Él ni siquiera había pensado en ella? ¡Era un egoísta! Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos... y por lo único por lo que se interesaba él era por salvar su consciencia…" Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras Sokka continuaba acariciando su pequeña mano.

Zuko, por otro lado, no había nombrado a Toph a pesar de ser quién realmente le interesaba más de todo el grupo, pensó que si lo hacía, ella se avergonzaría por completo y con más razón lo rechazarían del grupo.

- Oh, no… -dijo Katara abrazando a la maestra tierra-. ¡Ya viste cómo pusiste a Toph, monstruo insensible! ¿Qué no ves acaso que no te queremos aquí? ¡Vete ya!

Zuko miró a la joven que lloraba en silencio. "Oh no… cariño, lo siento tanto, yo no quise…" pensaba para sí mismo, completamente culpable, debió haber querido disculparse con esas dulces palabras de amor pero cayó para no armar más embrollos y dejar más confundido a los demás, ellos no entenderían sus sentimientos.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

- Será mejor que te vayas… -dijo Aang aunque con la voz muy baja, como si realmente no deseara decir aquellas palabras, estaba confundido, necesitaba tiempo para meditar.

A Zuko sólo le quedó obedecer, la respuesta que esperaba ya había sido dicha. Debió marcharse nuevamente hacia el bosque mientras Katara y Sokka continuaban refunfuñando por la actitud del príncipe.

Luego de unas horas mientras ellos ya dormían las cosas parecían aclararse en la mente de Aang. Katara y Toph estaban ya en sus sueños.

- Tal vez realmente está arrepentido… -decía al joven agua, acomodándose para dormir.

- Oh, por favor Aang, ¿no te habrás creído esa actuación barata de "niño bueno", o si? –dijo Sokka ya cerrando sus ojos.

- No lo sé… no lo sé… -Aang cerró sus párpados. Una vez que Sokka ya estuvo completamente dormido, el Avatar se puso de pie cuidadosamente para no hacer demasiado ruido: no quería que nadie lo descubriera a mitad de la noche.

Caminó por la oscuridad y aunque Toph le había enseñado lo de ver con los pies, al niño se le hacía muy difícil en verdad. Caminó y caminó hasta ver una pequeña fogata, allí debía estar el maestro fuego. Dio pasos más largos hasta estar a centímetro de él, se apoyó sobre un árbol con su planeador apuntando hacia Zuko y con la guardia en alto para atacar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? –preguntó con seriedad.

Zuko lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Tú qué crees que quiero?

- Piensas hacerte el vivo para engañarme a mí y a mis amigos y luego matarme, ¿no es así?

- Dime… ¿crees que sería tan tonto como para venir hasta aquí solo a enfrentarme con el Avatar, una maestra agua y una maestra tierra que también controla el metal y ve en la oscuridad gracias a sus pies? –preguntó irónicamente

Aang sólo lo miró.

- Pensándolo así, creo que no sería inteligente de tu parte –le dijo reservadamente.

Zuko señaló el suelo con su mirada.

- Anda siéntate. No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva.

- ¿Cuándo me siente me atacarás?

- No, confía en mi ¿quieres?

Aang lo miró por unos segundos.

- Si claro... y luego me tirarás con unos relámpagos...

Zuko rió a carcajadas.

- Te dejaré en claro tres cosas Avatar:

Primero: yo no soy experto en rayos: los desvío, no los creo.

Segundo: formar un relámpago toma tiempo, el suficiente como para que puedas escapar.

Tercero: tú podrías desviarlos sin ningún problema si te pusieras en posición.

- ¿Desviarlos? -preguntó Aang confundido.

- Pues, si. ¿Cómo es que no sabes sobre esas cosas? ¿Qué no eres tú el Avatar, el que "todo lo puede y todo lo sabe"?

Aang lo miró con desagrado. Zuko recordó que jamás había visto al Avatar defenderse con fuego control.

- Yo no sé hacer fuego. Nunca me enseñaron -dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo en frente de Zuko quedando separados sólo por la fogata.

- Oh... pues qué pena.

Un silencio incómodo brotó entre la conversasción, ambos miraban el suelo, nerviosos por la presencia del otro.

- Después de todo lo que has echo, ni siquiera caigo en la realidad de que estés sentado en frente de mí conversando -sonrió-. ¿Por qué elegiste ésto ahora?

- Pues, ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que ésto es lo correcto.

Aang esta vez puso mirada picarona y le sonrió, intentando ver por detras de los ojos del príncipe, que se impaciento por ésto.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó el hombre sonriendo levemente.

- No tienes cara de mentiroso... No lo sé... -comenzó a rozar su dedo índice por su mentón en son de pensamiento-. No sé si confiar en tí... -se puso de pie y dió la espalda a Zuko, alejándose de él con livianos pasos-. Pero lo pensaré... Lo pensaré.

- Dame la respuesta en la mañana.

Aang se alejó hasta perderse en la oscuridad, Zuko observó como el fuego de la fogata se debanecía con cada soplida del viento y una vez que todo estuviera en completa oscuridad se determinaría a descansar. Necesitaba dormir luego de lo sucedido, y al menos tenía el consuelo de que el Avatar pensaría su propuesta, y en cuanto a Toph, esperaba que pudieran estar juntos una vez que se uniera al grupo sin ser mal visto por los hermanos.


	13. Prisionero

Aang durmió pensando en la respuesta. No sabía qué elegir realmente. Cunado oía a Sokka y Katara hablar del príncipe de esa manera y al recordar todo lo que le había echo, pues era obvio que su respuesta sería rotundamente "no". Pero en cambio, cuando escuchaba las palabras de Zuko y lo veía a los ojos, sentía una extraña sensación de confianza, que no sabía exactamente de donde provenía, pero la sentía de todas formas.

"¿A quién creerle? ¿En quién confiar? Zuko había cometido demasiadas atrocidades, pero… se veía tan arrepentido. Era demasiado confuso" Debía hablarlo con su grupo en la mañana.

Al salir el sol se dirigió hacia los hermanos agua.

- Oigan, sé que es algo tonto lo que les voy a preguntar, pero quiero que sean honestos: ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensan de Zuko? –Aang comenzó a morder sus uñas ansioso y atemorizado a la vez por las respuestas.

- ¿Por qué nos preguntas eso? –quiso saber la maestra agua.

- Pues… estuve pensando y la verdad es que no sé si las cosas que hizo fueron "tan malas" como creemos…

- ¡¿A que no?! –enfureció la joven y Aang se encogió de hombros-. ¡Él y sus estúpidos bufones incendiaron la Isla Kioyi, Aang!

- Si, e intentaron capturarte en el Templo del Fuego –refunfuñó Sokka.

- Robó el collar de mi madre…

- ¡Nos atacó junto a piratas!

- También nos atacó en la Tribu Agua del Norte…

- ¡Y con Azula hasta lograron acabarte en Ba Sing Se!

"Vaya… viéndolo así pues, si que fueron muchas cosas…" pensó Aang rascándose la cabeza y arqueando una ceja.

- Pero también hizo cosas buenas: la vez que se enfermaron… él me salvó de la prisión de Zhao.

- ¿Y eso qué? Fue una sola cosa buena entre miles de barbaridades… -gritó Sokka.

- Pues… entonces creo que ya quedó claro lo que piensan de él –Aang agachó la cabeza.

- Pues… veamos… En mi opinión es un zángano del demonio que se aprovecha de los débiles de mente que creen que ha cambiado cuando en realidad es el mismo idiota de siempre –Katara le echó una mirada asesina a su hermano al decir esto-. ¡Oh! Y tú Aang, claro.

El niño miró a Katara con ojos tristes.

- Aang… tú sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de aquél hombre. No quiero nada que ver con él. Ha hecho cosas verdaderamente horrorosas, y cuando digo "horrorosas" hablo en serio Aang –Katara miró el suelo y agradeció a los espíritus que Toph continuaba durmiendo en ese instante.

- Tengo en cuenta sus opiniones… pero yo soy quien decide quienes son mis maestros y quienes no. Aunque les agradezco que intenten protegerme –Aang tomó su planeador-. Sé que ustedes están en contra de esto, pero yo debo aprender fuego-control lo antes posible. Necesito un maestro fuego… Ya no puedo perder más tiempo.

Dio un salto para alejarse volando mientras los hermanos se miraban con cara agria, de ninguna manera permitirían que aquel hombre se uniera al equipo.

Aang aterrizó a unos pasos del campamento de Zuko, y éste lo observó a lo lejos, lo había estado esperando.

- ¿Ya lo pensaste? –preguntó recostado en el suelo.

- Si. Y estás aceptado –le afirmó sonriendo.

Zuko se puso de pie, agradecido al fin.

- No te fallaré, lo prometo.

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo. Al niño le hubiera deseado volar en su planeador para llegar más rápido pero dudó en que al maestro fuego le agradara la idea de tener que colgarse sobre una vara de madera para cruzar por los cielos. Era mejor seguir andando a pie.

- ¡Llegamos! –gritó Aang entusiasmado, aunque Zuko pareció algo dudoso: no sabía cómo estarían las cosas con Toph ahora.

"Oh, no…" dijeron los hermanos agua al ver que Aang se acercaba con aquel desgraciado a su lado. Toph se mantenía sentada sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo acurrucado. Sokka la abrazó cariñosamente pero ella exhaló agotada al sentirlo cerca.

- Siéntate aquí Zuko –Aang se sentó junto a él para que no se sintiera excluido-. Puedes beber un poco de esta sopa si tienes hambre –el joven le mostró un tazón de comida pero Katara inmediatamente lo observó con desagrado.

- Yo preparé esa sopa y sólo puede repartirse entre Aang, Sokka, Toph y yo –dijo, con voz áspera.

Aang la miró con pesadez. Era tan tonto discutir...

- Enseguida vuelvo –Toph se puso de pie y caminó hasta perderse en el bosque.

- ¿A dónde creen que haya ido? –preguntó Katara.

- Tal vez a jugar con las rocas –dijo Sokka echándose hacia atrás en el suelo.

- Se ve algo triste últimamente ¿no lo creen? –preguntó el Avatar extrañado-. Está extraña, no parece la misma de antes…

- Yo tengo una teoría de por qué su actitud –dijo Katara y envió una mirada asesina a Zuko.

El príncipe la miró con desagrado, sospechó que la maestra agua sabía algo de su relación con aquella joven.

- Aang, ya vuelvo –dijo y se retiró.

Caminó hacia el bosque. Escuchó unos fuertes sonidos que provenían de un cierto lugar. Se acercó a ellos y observó cómo la maestra tierra golpeaba ferozmente las rocas con sus manos y las partía en perfectas porciones. Si en un momento hubiera parecido débil, pues en ese momento era todo lo contrario.

Intentó no hacer demasiado ruido para que ella no se percatara cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó fríamente.

- Solo quería verte, aunque sea por unos segundos –le dijo apoyándose en el árbol.

- Sabes que a Katara y a Sokka no les caes nada bien ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo picaronamente.

- Lo sé pero no es algo que me quite el sueño: a decir verdad ni siquiera me importa lo que crean esos dos…

- Aunque a Aang le agradas –volvió a sonreír aunque aun se notaba triste.

Zuko comenzó a observarla.

- Sabes… Hay varias cosas de tu cuerpo de las que no debes tener ni idea –dijo sonriendo-. Como de tus lunares.

- ¿Lunares? –detuvo el entrenamiento y se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él a pesar de estar bastante lejos el uno del otro.

- Si, lunares. Estás llena de ellos, pero son muy pequeños, de lejos no se ven. Creo que soy el único que los ha notado.

Toph se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, sabía perfectamente de lo que aquel estaba hablando.

- Sabes, tienes un hermoso lunar en uno de tus párpados. También tienes uno cerca de tu ombligo y otro debajo de tu ceno izquierdo, aunque ese es más grande que los demás. Me encanta. Me encanta todo de ti.

- ¡Zuko, basta! –gritó y se acercó a él furiosa-. No te importo, lo dejaste bien claro ayer…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo dije que no me importabas?!

- Dijiste que sólo habías venido por Aang…

- ¡Claro que no! Yo dije que sólo deseaba unirme al Avatar. Vine por ti… -le dijo rozando las mejillas de la joven con su mano.

Ella se alejó regañando aunque sonrió y volvió a dirigirse a él cruzada de brazos, con gesto provocativo.

- Aunque ahora tengo a Sokka para que me consuele –rió luego de decir esto.

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ese cretino! Es una orden…

- ¿Disculpa? –arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía-. Te aclaro que ya no estamos en tu castillo y que ya no soy tu prisionera. Ahora ambos estamos parados en el mismo sitio y en las mismas condiciones. Aquí nadie es superior a nadie y no puedes darme órdenes.

- No importa el lugar ni las condiciones, tú seguirás siendo mía siempre…

- ¿A si? –Zuko asintió con la cabeza y Toph lo percató gracias a las vibraciones de sus pies.

"¡Si, ahora estaba en tierra firme! Iba a darle una buena tunda esta vez, le demostraría que no era la niña débil que él encontró en la prisión"

- ¿Con que tu dices que te pertenezco, eh? –Toph sonrió juguetona-. Hagamos una cosa: tengamos un combate… si tú me ganas podrás decir eso a cualquiera que se te cruce y yo deberé aceptarlo sin reprochar… Pero si yo gano: tú deberás obedecer todas mis órdenes sin queja alguna. Y cuando digo todas mis órdenes: ¡me refiero a todas! No importan cuan vergonzosas o tormentosas sean. Tú deberás obedecer como esclavo ¿Has comprendido?

- Acepto –dijo sonriendo y con mirada agresiva.

Ambos tomaron posición.

Toph fue rápida y en instantes hizo un muro de tierra que dejó encerrado a Zuko, aunque él expulsó poderosas bolas de fuego por sus pies que hicieron un perfecto agujero en el muro. Salió de él rápidamente y ella esta vez creó una gruesa columna de tierra que salió por debajo del suelo con increíble fuerza y lo mandó a volar.

Luego de eso Toph esperaba que el cuerpo de Zuko cayera y se estampillara contra el suelo, pero jamás sucedió, pareció como si se hubiese perdido en el cielo.

"¿Es donde estás?" se preguntaba intentando localizarlo con sus pies, pero éstos no encontraban rastros de Zuko: definitivamente él no estaba en tierra firme.

Zuko bajó de un árbol y aterrizó detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Toph lo alejó de un empujón y limpió su cachete con la mano con gesto desagradable aunque no le había parecido del todo desagradable en realidad. Él reía con fuerza. Toph se enfadó y le envió unas grandes rocas que Zuko partió a la mitad con unas fuertes patadas.

Aunque ahora la joven creó una nube de tierra que dejó a Zuko sin visión. Ahora era Toph quien reía, y aprovechó para crear un muro tan poderoso que arrojó a Zuko al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero Toph corrió rápidamente hacia él. Se sentó sobre el estómago de él aprisionando sus manos y piernas contra el suelo. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Zuko y sonrió con picardía.

- Ahora tú eres mi prisionero.


	14. Enjambre

- Y no hay otra cosa que me agrade más –dijo sonriéndole.

Toph se quitó de encima del cuerpo del hombre y se alejó unos pasos. "Vaya… está diciendo la verdad" pensó ella. Ahora podría comprobar todos los sentimientos de Zuko, los que antes no pudo deducir.

- Como aceptaste la apuesta y perdiste, ahora seré yo quien haga preguntas y tú deberás responder –dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

- Lo que quieras… -respondió mirándola provocativamente.

- ¿Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste?

- Te vi muy hermosa, aunque sentí algo de pena por ti, parecías tan débil.

"Verdad" dedujo Toph por las vibraciones de la tierra.

- ¿Aun crees que soy débil? –Zuko rió.

- Absolutamente no.

"Verdad"

- ¿Qué piensas de Aang?

- Es un niño agradable y simpático. También es bastante comprensivo.

"Verdad"

- Y… ¿Qué crees de Sokka y Katara?

- Vaya… realmente quieres saber todo de mí, ¿no es así? –sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Responde!

- Bien, bien… pues, de Sokka creo que es algo… llevadero.

- ¿Y qué rayos significa eso?

- Pues… él desconfía de mí sólo porque su hermana lo hace. Se deja llevar por las intensiones de los demás: llevadero. Y en cuanto a Katara pues… creo que es algo resentida. No digo que lo que le hice no duela, pero yo ya me disculpé de corazón y si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella, sería algo más flexible, si mi padre se disculpara conmigo por todo lo que me hizo sufrir, yo no dudaría en perdonar.

"Vaya, éste sí sabe criticar"

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Tu voz, tu carácter, tus mejillas cuando te avergüenzas, tu cuello, tus piernas, cada bello de tu entrepierna, tus pechos…

- ¡Zuko, eso no! ¡Cretino! –gritó sonrojada.

- ¿Qué, acaso no son parte de ti?

- Si…pero… -comenzó a estirar su cabello con nerviosismo, y aun más al notar que todo lo que el príncipe decía parecía ser cierto.

- ¿Por qué ese tipo de la tribu agua acariciaba tu mano?

- ¿Quién…Sokka? No lo sé… los últimos días él ha estado… ¡Oye, oye, espera un momento! Recuerda que soy yo la jefa ahora y te ordeno que no hagas preguntas, ¡obedece como el esclavo que eres! –gritó enfadada.

- Bien, obedeceré. ¡Pero si ese toca al menos un cabello yo lo quemaré vivo!

- ¡No vas a hacerle nada a Sokka, debes obedecerme!

- Obedeceré con cada orden que respecte a mis actos pero no cumpliré con las órdenes que tengan que ver contigo y otras personas –dijo negándose, ¡en verdad era terco!

- Te daré una orden: no dirás nada a nadie sobre lo nuestro.

- Ah… ¿entonces sí hay un "nosotros"?

- No, yo no quise decir… ¡Ay, Zuko! –gritó molesta.

- Está bien, está bien: no diré nada, a pesar de que tú ya lo hiciste

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

- ¿Acaso me negarás que la maestra agua sabe algo? Le contaste…

- ¿A Katara? Ah… pues… yo... ¡Bueno, sí! ¿Y qué si le conté! Ahora no puedes hacer nada porque yo soy quien tiene el mando. Y ya no podrás llamarme como lo has hecho hasta ahora. De aquí en más, yo soy la Señora Being Fong para ti.

- Como ordene Sra. Being Fong –comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Toph arqueó una ceja.

- Larguémonos de aquí, no quiero pasar un segundo más contigo –dio media vuelta y caminó alejándose de él.

- Lo que digas mi amor –dijo Zuko muy despacio y ella logró escucharlo y se sonrojó al instante aunque no se detuvo, continuó caminando.

Regresaron al Templo, ya era mitad de la tarde. Katara enfureció al verlos caminar juntos: "¿Por qué Toph no ve lo horroroso de ese hombre?" pensaba mientras servía una ración de arroz a cada integrante del grupo.

Todos se sentaron formando un círculo en el suelo, menos Zuko que se quedó de pie la oír a Aang.

- ¡Oh… cierto! Zuko vamos a entrenar, no queda mucho tiempo y estoy ansioso por sacar fuego de mis dedos –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras que con su puño quitaba los restos de arroz que quedaron en sus labios.

Tomaron a Appa y se dirigieron a un lugar deshabitado, no parecía haber rastros de personas desde hacía muchos años. Bajaron del bisonte volador una vez que aterrizaron.

- ¡Wow, Zuko! Este lugar está de pelos… -decía Aang observando el paisaje que era más bien como un desierto formado por rocas en donde el sol hacía grietas en el suelo debido a la intensidad del calor.

- Bien, comienza con esto: pon tu brazo bien rígido y señala un punto fijo, haz un movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás con tu brazo hasta que expulses fuego.

Zuko se sentó en una de las rocas para observar los movimientos de Aang. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el niño se agotaba cada vez más, el sol era un asesino en potencia en aquel lugar. Sudaba como loco y ya no podía mantenerse en pie a pesar de que ni rastros de fuego salieron de sus manos.

- Cifu "hotman" ¿puedo descansar por unos minutos? –preguntó jadeando.

- Bien, hazlo.

Aang se arrojó debajo de la sombra desde una roca y se quedó allí durante un tiempo.

- Aang… te gusta Katara ¿verdad? –preguntó sonriente.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo lo notaste?! –gritó poniéndose de pie.

- Pues… creo que era obvio. Transpiras cunado ella se te acerca, hasta cuando te sirve la comida, te la quedas mirando.

- Vaya, tú sí que eres observador.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No… no lo sé en realidad. En el día del eclipse nos besamos, pero luego las cosas continuaron como siempre, nada cambió –Aang miró triste el suelo-. Aunque no soy el único enamorado del equipo –luego sonrió.

- ¿A no? ¿Hay alguien más? –preguntó verdaderamente serio.

- Pues… yo creí que a Sokka le atraía Suki, pero al parecer también s siente atraído por Toph –dijo pensando-. Aunque creo que a Toph no le agrada por le momento, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez en un futuro lo considere y sean pareja.

- No… Toph jamás tendría algo con ese, créeme –le dijo con mirad asesina.

- Pues… No lo sé. En mi opinión hacen una bonita pareja ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos?

- Porque Toph es mía –lo miró penetrante.

- ¡¡¿Qué…?!! ¡¿A ti también te gusta Toph?! ¡No Zuko, no pueden querer estar ambos con la misma persona!

- Te dejaré algo bien en claro Aang: yo no quiero estar con Toph… Ella ya es mía y nadie va a acercársele mientras yo esté aquí.

Aang se lo quedó mirando, sabía que uno de los dos saldría herido de esa situación, pero su maestro parecía tener mucha confianza en sí mismo.

Acabaron de entrenar y volvieron al Templo montados en Appa. Aterrizaron y se unieron al grupo, ya era de noche cuando sin darse cuenta estaban todos yéndose a dormir, Zuko prefirió dormir sobre el suelo al igual que todos los demás, no era justo que el Avatar le haya otorgado una habitación únicamente para él y que los otros deban quedarse afuera. Todos estaban descansando plácidamente aunque el príncipe notó un leve picazón en su mentón, luego de unos minutos comenzó a sentir fuertes picazones en sus orejas, en su frente, en su cuello y manos. Abrió los ojos harto de esas molestias. Estaba lleno de mosquitos por doquier. Debía ser producto de clima tropical que había allí. Miró hacia un costado y vio a Toph que aun dormida rascaba sus desnudas piernas y brazos con fuerza hiriéndose ella misma. Estaba llena de grandes ronchas rojas.

La cargó en sus brazos. Miró a Aang antes de irse y deseó salvarlo también a él de ese enjambre de hambrientos mosquitos pero el niño dormía tan placidamente que esos pequeños animales no le causaban molestia por lo que se veía. "Debe estar acostumbrado" pensó y lo miró con algo de ternura. Observó a los hermanos agua y también ellos parecían estar completamente sumidos en sus sueños. Decidió no molestarlos.

Llevó a Toph hasta la habitación (allí dentro hacía frío en comparación del calor de afuera) que Aang le había asignado y la recostó sobre la cama. Ella aun permanecía dormida pero se quejaba por las picaduras y se rascaba esquizofrénica. Zuko trajo una pequeña taza con agua que calentó en cuestión de segundos, colocó un rapo dentro de ella y con él comenzó a rozar suavemente las piernas de Toph, que pareció tranquilizarse luego d eso, el agua caliente calmaba la picazón de esas molestas ronchas. Aunque al percatarse de ese cambio de clima y al sentir sus manos ese húmedo paño sobre su piel despertó de repente y notó que ahora estaba sobre unas suaves sábanas a pesar de recordar que se había acostado sobre el suelo del Templo.

- ¿Despertaste? –le preguntó dulcemente pero ella se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Tú me trajiste! ¡Zuko, otra vez con lo mismo! –gritó molesta y aun rascando sus piernas y brazos.

- Afuera hay un enjambre de mosquitos y tú te quejabas demasiado como para dejarte allí.

- Hace mucho frío en este lugar… -dijo cubriéndose con las sábanas.

- Ven… yo te daré calor –abrió los brazos pero Toph se quedó en su lugar.

- ¡Sabía que esto sería invento tuyo para estar solos! Te aviso que no soy tonta, ya no caeré en tus trampas –decía temblando de frío.

- Sólo abrázame. Es para entibiarte, no deseo otra cosa. Además, si fueras tan inteligente como dices me permitirías hacerlo, eso si no quieres enfermar en la mañana.

Toph dudó por unos instantes pero se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue increíble la rapidez con la que sus labios dejaron ese color morado y sus dientes detuvieron ese molesto chirreo, a pesar de que sus brazos y piernas continuaban fríos.

- Mete tus manos debajo de mi traje –le dijo suavemente.

- ¡¿Qué…?! –gritó Toph aunque no se despegó del abrazo.

- Anda, es para calentar tus brazos. Sólo debes tocar mi espalda con tus manos.

Ella lo hizo y sintió que sus dedos volvían a cobrar vida después de estar congelados. Era increíble el calor radiante que él emanaba por su piel.

Toph ni siquiera lo pensó, sus piernas estaban tan frías que no dudó en enredarlas al redero del cuerpo del maestro fuego. Ambos estaban tan apretados que el rudo pecho de Zuko comprimía los pequeños pechos de Toph. La abrazaba con fuerza para quedar más unidos.

Ambos se mecieron sobre las sábanas y Toph chilló.

- Zuko…no –dijo lagrimosamente.

- Toph… sólo dormiremos…

Continuaron abrazados hasta que el calor del cuerpo de Zuko meció a Toph, cerró sus párpados lentamente y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

- ¡Hotman arriba! debemos entren… -Aang entró a la habitación gritando y sonriendo pero quedó inmóvil al verlos.

Ambos despertaron de golpe. Zuko miró a Aang con los ojos bien abiertos. Toph quedó completamente sonrojada.


	15. Retroceso

Aang se llevó las manos a la boca, le era imposible hablar en ese momento. Quedó impactado.

Toph se puso de pie rápidamente, pisó el frío suelo con sus delicados pies y corrió hacia la salida empujando a Aang en el camino: estaba tan apenada que sus ojos humedecieron de repente y sus mejillas radiaban de un rojizo intenso.

- ¡Toph! –llamó Zuko, pero ella ya se había ido.

Aang aun estaba impresionado.

- Lo siento… -dijo el Avatar muy apenado.

Zuko salió detrás de la maestra tierra pero en lugar de encontrar lo que buscaba se topó con una enfurecida Katara que se dirigía hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Tú maldito cerdo! Sigues metiéndote con Toph… ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?

Katara continuaba gritándole en frente pero Zuko ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que ella decía. Con la mirada buscaba desesperado a Toph, pero la maestra tierra ya estaba bien lejos.

Cuando dejó de percibir las vibraciones de los demás se sentó sobre una roca en medio del bosque. Comenzó a llorar, pero no de dolor, de vergüenza, estaba tan apenada:

"¿Ahora cómo explicaré a los demás que dormí con Zuko en la misma cama? ¿Cómo le explicaré a Aang? Ese tonto que tiene la imaginación por los aires ahora debe estar pensando cualquier cosa de mí. Tal vez deba decirle la verdad... hacía mucho frío anoche y Zuko al verme helada me llevó a su cuarto sólo para darme calor, es por eso Aang que nos viste tan acurrucados... ¡Si, claro, cómo si alguien fuese a creérselo! Creo que ni siquiera Aang es tan tonto como para creerme, a pesar de que estoy diciendo la verdad". "Debo contarles la verdad, debo decirles lo que sucedió en la Nación del Fuego, no está bien ir a escondidas..." -la maestra tierra aun pensaba en la mejor manera de relatar los hechos pero se exaltó al sentir unos pasos caminar hacia ella.

"¿Sokka?" se preguntó extrañada.

- Hola Toph... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -dijo el hombre de la tribu agua acercándose.

- Si claro.

Él se sentó junto a ella.

- Am... quiero que sepas que... lo de la otra vez, cuando te besé... yo...

- ¿Vienes a disculparte? Acepto tus disculpas Sokka.

- En realidad Toph, no venía a eso. Debo confesarte algo: tengo muchos sentimientos hacia ti -la joven quedó muy confundida, las vibraciones que emanaba el cuerpo de Sokka eran mitad verdad y mitad farsa, era muy confuso y sobre todo: no comprendía por qué eran de esa manera, jamás había sentido algo por el estilo.

- ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por mí?

- Pues... desde que desapareciste hace un mes... -dijo sinceramente-. En el transcurso de ese mes me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas.

Toph resopló, no quería herirlo, además jamás había lidiado con alguien que se le declarara. No sabía que hacer en esa situación: Zuko jamás se había declarado ante ella, él simplemente hacía con ella lo que quería y cuando quería y a veces Toph sentía que su opinión no valía nada para el príncipe.

- Sokka, tú quieres a Suki, no a mí. Lo noté cuando estábamos en el Paso de la serpiente ¡Hasta se besaron! -le dijo con voz suave.

- También me besé contigo...!

- Pero es diferente Sokka, yo no sentí nada cuando lo hiciste y estoy segura de que tú tampoco...

- No Toph, yo realmente estoy enamorado de ti

Toph esbozó una leve sonrisilla al notar la confusión del hombre a través de la tierra.

- Sokka -le dijo sonriendo aunque con mirada triste-. Tú no estás enamorado de mí, son solo tus hormonas... Es a Suki a quien quieres.

El hombre miró al suelo, no sabía en realidad qué sentía por ella, era algo extraño, tampoco él había sentido nada en aquel beso, tal vez sólo necesitaba una compañía, no era agradable estar solo.

- Te entiendo Sokka, a mí me es tan fácil reconocer los sentimientos de los demás a través de mi tierra control, pero me es tan difícil reconocer los míos propios...

- ¿Al menos puedo abrazarte? -preguntó lagrimosamente.

- Claro que sí, si así es como lograrás reconocer tus emociones pues... adelante.

Se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo, descubrieron que nada sentían por el otro.

Zuko logró evitar a Katara, la hizo a un lado mientras gritaba furiosa al ver como él se alejaba.

- ¡No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando!

Aang sólo observaba la situación, sabía que su Cifu "Hotman" iría a buscar a Toph.

Zuko caminó hacia el bosque sin prestar atención a los gritos de la maestra agua. Corrió algunas ramas y arbustos que atravesaban su camino y al hacerlo se encontró con una escena que le corrompió las entrañas: Toph y aquel hombre se abrazaban fuertemente. Una ira inmensa lo envolvía.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! -gritó enloquecidamente, y esta vez no iba a calmarse: aquel hombre se había metido con lo más preciado que tenía.

Toph y Sokka inmediatamente se separaron y se pusieron de pie, exaltados por aquel comportamiento.

Caminó rápidamente hacia Sokka con su mano ya envuelta en un haz de fuego listo para ser lanzado. Deseó poder controlarse pero estaba demasiado fuera de control.

- ¡Zuko, cálmate! Sokka sólo se disculpaba conmigo… -Toph intentaba relajarlo pero cada intento parecía ponerlo más furioso.

Sokka estaba algo nervioso, él no controlaba ningún elemento. Toph hizo un muro entre ellos con su tierra control pero éste se hizo polvo al ser atravesado por una gran muralla de fuego ardiente.

- ¿Por qué primero no te enfrentas a mí antes de meterte con ella? –le gritó en frente.

Sokka enfureció de repente.

- ¡Ya basta! Se están portando como niños…! –decía ella pero los otros parecían no escucharla.

- ¿Quieres que tengamos un duelo? ¿Eso quieres? –preguntó el de la tribu agua ahora muy molesto.

- ¡Si eso te enseña a no meterte con mi propiedad entonces te daré tu merecido!

Toph realmente se enfadó en ese momento. "¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme como si fuera un paquete? ¡No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mismo gorila insensible de antes!

Toph pensaba con rabia aunque su cuerpo sentía algo distinto, las vibraciones que emanaba la ira de Zuko por debajo de la tierra eran a causa de amor, eso era obvio de sentir, pero ella estaba tan enfadada que sólo quería darle una golpiza en ese momento "¿Por qué debe ser tan celoso? ¡Explota por todo….!".

Los hombres estaban a punto de luchar con sus espadas pero Toph se enfadó de tal manera que con un movimiento de su tierra control arrojó a ambos hacia el suelo a lados diferentes.

Caminó lentamente hacia Sokka y ayudó a levantarlo del piso. Zuko se quedó mirándolos con cara amargada. ¿Cómo era capaz de defender a ése, siendo que fue él quien la defendió de no ser abusada por unos bárbaros en una prisión, la cuidó cuando ella más necesitaba de cariño, hasta le confesó que realmente estaba enamorado de ella y también confesó sus pensamientos más profundos cuando se dejó ganar en aquella estúpida apuesta, sólo quería hacerla sentir mejor, que no se sintiera débil ante él: no debió haberle dado el gusto a la maestra tierra, ahora estaba más que furioso.

Zuko se puso de pie. "Si es a él a quien prefiere, pues que lo aproveche, jamás volveré a dirigirle la palabra". Se fue caminando. Toph sólo deseaba aclarar las cosas, pero decidió ayudar a Sokka ya que fue Zuko quien comenzó con la pelea, aunque dudó de haber echo lo correcto.

Caminaron hasta el templo, disculpándose en el camino, sobre todo la maestra tierra, quien estaba muy apenada por la reacción de Zuko.

Al llegar se notaba un aire algo disturbio, Katara y Sokka completamente enfurecidos con el maestro fuego, Zuko más callado que nunca, Toph realmente ofendida y Aang… bueno, Aang no comprendía nada de nada, y se le hacía muy difícil tener que ser el punto neutro entre tanto embrollo.

Toph sentía las palpitaciones de Zuko, él simplemente no decía nada.

"No importa…Ya se le pasará…" pensó acurrucada sobre el suelo "O tal vez no…" al pensar en esto se puso algo triste, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Continuó almorzando al igual que todos.


	16. Isla Ember

Al acabar cada uno se recostó en el suelo y durmieron sin dirigirse la palabra salvo por Aang, que intentaba conversar con todos y hacer que se hablen entre sí pero esto jamás sucedió.

A la mañana siguiente el Avatar ya estaba algo cansado de ese aburrido templo, era algo incómodo estar allí sin que pase un solo segundo recordando a sus antepasados. Tomó a Appa y junto con los demás se marcharon por los cielos.

- ¿Y….? ¿A dónde iremos ahora? –preguntó el niño y al notar que nadie respondía él mismo arrojó una opción-. Pues… ¿Qué les parece si nos dirigimos al templo del aire del este? Es muy bonito…

- No… es demasiado lejos –se quejaron los hermanos agua-. Recuerda que debemos mantenernos cerca de la nación del Fuego para vencer a… -vieron a Zuko a los ojos y él los miró con ignorancia-. Tú ya sabes.

- Sí lo sé, pero dar un paseo por allí no nos vendría nada mal.

- ¿Por qué no entonces al Reino Tierra Aang? Si nos disfrazamos de una manera convincente no nos descubrirán, aunque después de todo, el mundo entero sabe estás vivo –dijo Toph.

- Ah, Toph… ¿Qué parte de "cerca de la Nación del Fuego no se comprende? –preguntó la maestra agua.

- Ba…! Cállate, además yo le hablé a Aang no a ti.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a callarme?!

"Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó el Avatar revoleando los ojos. A pesar de todo la discusión no avanzó, ambas callaron, además estaban montadas en Appa y no había forma de que se distanciaran la una de la otra.

Todo quedó en silencio hasta que Zuko se acercó a Aang.

- Podemos ir a la Isla Ember, mi familia solía pasar los veranos allí en una cabaña, pero ahora está desabitada. Es un buen escondite, además sería el último lugar en donde nos buscarían Aang.

- Mmm… ¿Isla Ember? ¡¿Y está cerca de la playa y el mar?! –preguntó exaltado.

- Pues…sí.

Aang se puso de pie y llamó al equipo con un silbido.

- Oigan todos, sé adonde iremos: a la Isla Ember.

"¿Isla Ember?" preguntaron todos.

- Si…Zuko dice que está cerca de la playa.

Todos se emocionaron al oír eso, menos Toph: ella jamás había visto el mar o la arena aunque sería divertido pasar unas mini-vacaciones después de todo.

Luego de mucho volar aterrizaron en la isla y dejaron a Appa revolcarse en la arena. Tuvieron suerte de haber llegado en esa época del año, no era tiempo de veraniego y gracias a ello , aunque Zuko ni siquiera les prestó atención.

Toph por otro lado se sentía tan sola, las cosas con su príncipe parecían ir de mal en peor, él la ignoraba completamente.

Salieron todos de la cabaña e iban directo a la playa, ya con sus trajes de baño puestos menos Zuko que no parecía tan ansioso por el agua.

Toph solo colocó los pies en el agua aunque Katara la tomó por detrás y la animó a adentrarse un poco más en el mar hasta que el agua llegaba a su cintura. La maestra agua miró con asombro el cuello de Toph y también la piel de su estómago: tenía pequeños moretones, muy pequeños, tanto que de lejos ni siquiera se notaban aunque estando bien cerca se podían diferenciar, aunque no tenían ese color morado intenso.

- Toph, ¿te golpeaste mientras practicabas tierra-control?

- ¿Golpearme? Claro que no… ¿por qué preguntas? –dijo sonriendo.

- Pues… porque tienes marcas en tu cuello y en tu estómago: moretones.

Toph rápidamente cubrió esas zonas con sus manos y brazos. "¿Aun no se le habían ido? ¡Pero si ya había pasado tanto tiempo! Si ella aun conservaba esos moretones entonces tal vez él también conserve los arañazos…"

- Am… No son nada, yo… debe ser por la picadura de los mosquitos de la otra noche, no te preocupes, tú ve a nadar que yo me quedaré aquí –dijo nerviosa.

Katara se desvaneció en el agua y comenzó a jugar con su agua-control al igual que Aang.

- ¡Anda Zuko, ven! -gritó el Avatar haciendo volteretas en el aire y tirándose chapuzones ruidosos.

- ¿Si voy dejas de molestarme? –preguntó resoplando.

Aang asistió con la cabeza, todos estaban en el agua y no era justo que su maestro fuego esté allí sentado en la arena tan serio como de costumbre.

Zuko quitó la parte superior de su traje y si: algunas marcas de esos arañazos habían permanecido en su piel.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué te sucedió en los brazos y en la espalda? –preguntó aang mientras el hombre entraba en bermudas al agua aunque solo mojó sus pies en la orilla y luego volvió a salir.

- Unas ramas… -dijo con su habitual seriedad y se sentó sobre la arena.

Miró a Toph por unos segundos, ¡se veía tan hermosa con esas pequeñas gotas de agua rodando por su piel y el sol que la iluminaba radiante! Realmente le costaría evitarla, más aun sabiendo que Toph y aquel hombre no eran nada en realidad y si lo fueran él haría lo imposible para separarlos.

Toph decidió salir del agua, no era agradable estar allí, sentir cómo la arena del mar rozaba sus talones y sus piernas y ella sin poder ver, parada sobre la arena mojada.

Caminó hasta la orilla y se sentó en la arena ceca.

"¿Ahora cómo haría para recuperarlo?" pensaba triste, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba de aquel hombre, era el único que la hacía sentir bonita y femenina, cuando se alejaba de él y pasaba tiempo con Katara, Sokka o Aang se sentía todo lo contrario: muy masculina. No deseaba sentirse así. Estaba realmente enamorada de él pero Zuko parecía no notarlo a pesar de que ella ya se lo había dicho de frente.

Sokka se acercó a ella y Zuko al verlos juntos nuevamente sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza. El hombre de la tribu agua la abrazó.

Él lo observó con odio.

Una vez que Aang y Katara se aburrieron de jugar a los chapuzones decidieron irse a la cabaña, ya estaban todos muy cansados y necesitaban dormir.

Toph por otro lado, a mitad de la noche decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa, realmente necesitaba pensar.

Extrañaba tanto al maestro-fuego, habían compartido tanto que sentía como si fueran uno, y ahora ese uno estaba partido a la mitad. Además la joven maestra tierra estaba teniendo pequeños deseos muy íntimos, ella no tenía idea de dónde provenían pero de todos modos los sentía. Mientras caminaba recordaba muchas cosas. Tenía tantos deseos de sentirlo otra vez, de que se besaran tanto hasta cansarse y que él lamiera su cuello mientras ella masajeaba el cabello del hombre.

Aunque luego de pensar esas cosas Toph cubría su boca con sus manos y se decía ella misma: "Espera Toph, ¿qué te está sucediendo? ¡Tu no eres así!"

Caminó hasta sentir el agua del mar rozando sus pies, era realmente relajante sentir el sonido del silencio en la inmensidad de la noche. De pronto sintió unos pasos en el agua aunque no los diferenció con exactitud.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó algo asustada.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo esa voz grave que hacía que los cabellos del brazo de Toph se ericen por completo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¿Acaso no te basta con el haberme avergonzado frente a Sokka? –gritó molesta.

- Oh lo siento, te avergoncé frente a tu enamorado, disculpa –ese tono sarcástico enfureció a Toph.

- Zuko, Sokka y yo solo estábamos conversando y me abrazó solo porque…sí, pero no era un abrazo romántico, ¡tonto!

- ¿A no? ¿Qué era entonces?

- Ya te lo dije, sólo estábamos hablando.

Él calló y se acercó a ella lentamente como un animal que tiene acorralado a su presa.

- ¿Qué harás? ¡Zuko, basta! –gritó Toph retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que me ganaste en combate?

- Si y perdiste como una niña llorona –le dijo sonriendo.

- Me dejé ganar, no estaba peleando con todas mis fuerzas y me sorprendió que no lo notaras siendo que ves por los pies ¿no es así?

Toph gritó furiosa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Te gané y lo sabes…!

- Por favor con esas débiles técnicas no me superarías jamás –le sonrió provocativamente y no debió esperar un minuto más para que Toph utilizara un poco de su arena-control para lanzarle una nube que lo dejaría ciego pero él fue más hábil y quemó esa nube en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Rastrero, elegiste la arena para luchar contra mí!

- Tal vez signifique que no eres una buena estratega –Zuko se abalanzó sobre Toph haciéndola caer al suelo y quedando uno sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Ella hacía fuerza para salir de encima pero él era tan pesado en comparación de su cuerpo que apenas si podía mover sus miembros.

- ¡Quítate de encima, me estás dejando sin aire! –le gritó.

- ¿Por qué? Ya lo hemos hecho antes y yo sé que a ti te encanta ésto.

Toph se sonrojó e intentó golpearlo en donde más lo heriría aunque era imposible, le costaba mucho esfuerzo moverse.

- Enserio Zuko...me lastimas... -le dijo lagrimosamente.

Él hizo algo de espacio entre ambos y ella puso respirar finalmente. Aunque no pasaron sino segundos hasta que el hombre volvió a besar esos gruesos labios lenos de placer que lo hacían sentir tan vivo.


	17. Pasión

No supe muy bien cómo llamar a este capítulo ya que es un poco "raro" en cierta forma. Les quería aclarar que tal vez ya esté terminando con esta historia: un final debe tener… De igual forma creo que tendrá unos cuantos capítulos más. Saludos y que lo disfruten!

* * *

Ella rápidamente intentó evitarlo pero le fue imposible, estaba completamente hipnotizada por sus besos y él acariciaba su espalda con vigor, era imposible resistirse, cada vez que la tocaba sentía que la quemaba con las puntas de sus dedos, le resultaba doloroso despegarse de esa lengua insaciable que besaba ardientemente su cuello. Toph comenzó a reír vergonzosamente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ya no sentía temor, no sentía dolor, sabía que pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a él ¿para qué negarse? Zuko sabía exactamente qué hacer y en donde tocar para excitarla, ¡le hacía tanto bien…!

No sabía por qué pero sentía como si una flor estuviera renaciendo dentro de ella, era exquisita, sentía las cosquillas de miles de mariposas en su estómago…era la exquisitez de los deseos carnales que la envolvían, tantas aberraciones pasaban por su inocente cabecita que sus padres la hubieran castigado de por vida si supieran de ellas.

Toph no logró contenerse cuando sintió esa grande y áspera mano masculina acariciar su entrepierna, era demasiado para ella, volver a sentir esas sensaciones que en un pasado la aterraban y ahora le causaban tanto placer.

"Sigue así…me encanta que hagas eso…" dijo lastimeramente y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Él rió, feliz de que ella al fin se liberara, era verdaderamente complaciente verla de esa manera, tan cómoda y encorvando su espalda de placer a pesar de estar entre todo el peso del hombre y esa sucia arena fría.

Zuko sonrió al ver lo entusiasmada que estaba Toph con toda esa situación, ella se aferró a él y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora era la joven quien lo besaba apasionadamente y con tanto fervor que sus besos emitían fuertes sonidos.

Toph por otro lado no supo qué la impulsó a hacer aquello pero de igual modo lo hizo y Zuko la miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

- Con que hoy estás traviesa…

Ella rió aun más complacida: "Si él lo hace conmigo ¿por qué yo no con él? pensó sonriente mientras su delicada y pequeña mano acariciaba suavemente ese miembro.

Si antes hubiera parecido un ratón indefenso en las garras de ese monstruoso gato pues, ahora al parecer esa ratoncita estaba deseosa de que el gato la haga suya otra vez.

Toph sonreía feliz pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al sentir unos pasos que caminaban hacia ellos.

"¡Katara!" se exaltó fuertemente y el hombre se quitó de encima, ella se hizo a un lado rápidamente.

- Toph… -llamaba la joven maestra agua.

Toph salió de la oscuridad mientras que Zuko continuaba sin ser visible.

- Aquí estoy Katara…

- Ay… Toph, me asustaste! –resopló colocando una mano en su pecho.

- ¿Estabas buscándome?

- Si, hay que comer Toph… ¿Sabes en donde está el bruto de Zuko? También debe alimentarse aunque no se lo merezca.

- Am… no, no lo he visto por aquí.

- Bien, anda, vámonos.

Se dirigieron hacia la cabaña que antes pertenecía a la familia de Zuko y en donde se encontraba todo el equipo ahora.

Toph continuaba sonriendo mientras se alimentaba con un poco de la sopa de Katara. La maestra agua revisa la cabaña para verificar las habitaciones y observó que solo había tres, claro: una perteneció antiguamente a Zuko, otra a Azula y una a Ozai y Ursa. Katara ingresó en una habitación muy bien arreglada, intacta y aun conservaba un aroma a mujer, supuso que era la de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

- Bueno… Hay tres habitaciones ¿cómo dormiremos? –preguntó Katara al grupo.

- Mmm… Ya sé: yo dormiré en una habitación con los muchachos y ustedes duerman en otra habitación. La tercera habitación no hará falta –dijo Aang levantándose ya para ir a descansar pero Sokka lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia él.

- Ni en sueños compartiré la habitación con ese zángano –dijo irritablemente.

Aang resopló y Zuko logró oír las palabras del hombre de la tribu agua.

- Yo dormiré en la habitación restante –dijo el maestro fuego.

Cada uno se retiró a su respectivo cuarto. Zuko se recostó sobre las sábanas de su antigua habitación mientras que las jóvenes maestras dormían en cual solía ser la habitación de su hermana y Sokka y Aang en la que solía ser de sus padres, eso trajo muchos recuerdos de su madre, a quien extrañaba con inmenso dolor.

Los ojos del príncipe se cerraron lentamente mientras se sumía en un mar de sueños, todo estaba en completo silencio. Luego de pasadas unas horas y cuando al parecer todos dormían placidamente la puerta de la habitación de Zuko hizo un leve rechineo y luego se cerró con lentitud. Zuko sintió que una pequeña mano acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza, en la inmensa oscuridad del cuarto. Abrió los ojos levemente y le echó una mirada. Dio vuelta su cuerpo para estar frente a ella que aun permanecía de pie sobre el suelo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres dormir sola?

Toph asistió con la cabeza a pesar de estar sonriendo levemente y de que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con anhelo.

- Ven –le dijo él haciéndose a un lado para dejar espacio en la cama.

Toph levantó las sábanas y se recostó a su lado, instantáneamente sintió el calor del cuerpo de Zuko.

- Abrásame –le pidió extendiendo sus brazos y él no se negaría a tal propuesta.

Zuko la enredó en sus brazos con toda su fuerza y ella comenzó a respirar agitada.

- Si Katara nota tu ausencia el primer lugar a donde vendrá a buscarte será aquí ¿lo sabías? –le preguntó al oído.

- No lo notará… llené mi cama con las almohadas.

- Vaya… ya lo tenías todo preparado ¿eh? –sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello y esas suaves mejillas que se acurrucaban sobre su pecho.

- Pues… sí, desde lo que sucedió hoy en la playa –le dijo sonrojada-. Y está vez no será como en el palacio, cambiaremos papeles: de ahora en más tú serás el niñito indefenso y débil, y yo seré el monstruo hambriento y carnal. Además no olvides que tú eres mi esclavo, aun continuamos con el trato.

Zuko rió a carcajadas al oírla.

- No deberíamos seguir con ese trato, ya te dije que me dejé ganar: además te vencí en la playa hace unos minutos. Y creo que tú no servirías para ser el "monstruo hambriento y carnal"… pareces ruda, pero en realidad eres emotiva y sensible -decía mientras continuaba abrazándola con fuerza.

- No, tú eres el emotivo y sensible! –le dijo enfadada aunque no realmente. Mientras Zuko reía con más euforia Toph tomó su cuello con las manos y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un hermoso beso.

Aunque el beso pasó a ser de manos contrarias, ahora era él quien la besaba con amor y lamía su mentón y su cuello, enfebrecido.

Zuko tomó las manos de Toph y las ató al respaldo de la cama con un trozo de sábana y comenzó a subir ese delicado vestido.

- ¡Zuko no…! Yo quiero ser quien manda…! –dijo lagrimosamente mientras intentaba sacar sus muñecas de esos fuertes nudos.

- ¿No eres ya quien manda? ¿Acaso no sientes lo que me haces, todo lo que provocas en mí? –le dijo al oído suavemente mientras que rozaba las piernas de la muchacha con sus manos.


	18. Confesión

A veces creo que quienes me escriben pueden leer mi mente, unos cuantos acertaron con las ideas que yo pondría en mi siguiente capítulo.

Espero este les agrade… Besos y no se olviden de opinar. Doy gracias a todos los que me escribieron hasta ahora.

* * *

Toph respiró agitada mientras él continuaba acariciando intensamente la piel de su delicado estómago y provocando un delicioso cosquilleo que la hacían reír placenteramente.

- No Zuko, ¡te golpearé si haces eso! –dijo molesta mientras el hombre ataba uno de sus tobillos a los pies de la cama-. ¿Por qué no amarras ambos pies?

- No mi amor… eso no tendría sentido –le dijo provocativamente.

Toph sintió una mezcla de irritabilidad con gusto y con su pie libre le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a Zuko que rió a carcajadas, él aprovechó la situación para tomar la delicada pierna de Toph y besarla con deliciosas caricias. Ella no se quejaba en lo absoluto, lamía sus propios labios con euforia, no podía evitarlo: era tan exquisito.

Toph, a pesar de estar entregada completamente a Zuko, logró escuchar una voz muy familiar que provenía desde fuera de la habitación, del pasillo de la cabaña.

"¿Katara?" se preguntó para su interior y de inmediato oyó otra voz que al parecer provenía del mismo sitio.

"¿Pies ligeros? ¿Qué están haciendo ambos allí?"

- Es que… Yo creí que luego de la invasión… estaríamos juntos… -decía el Avatar con voz lagrimosa y la cabeza gacha.

- Aang… Yo, no lo sé, es que estamos en medio de una guerra y… yo no logro pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi familia y mis seres queridos…

- Pero… ¡al menos dime lo que sientes por mi! ¿Qué no soy acaso yo también uno de tus seres queridos? –dijo impaciente.

- No lo sé Aang… Yo te quiero mucho pero… no sé si de la manera que tú a mí, lo siento muchísimo… -lo miró con tristeza y él a ella con enfado.

- ¿Pero cómo no puedes saber qué es lo que sientes? Yo tengo bien en claro mis emociones… ¿Por que tu no?

- Es que… Aang… yo soy mayor que tú, te llevo dos años y… no sé si es correcta la diferencia de edad.

Aang quedó completamente confundido:

"Pero si Zuko y Sokka le llevan cuatro años a Toph y ambos estaban peleando por ella hace unos días…!"

- El amor no tiene edad –dijo el Avatar mirando hacia otro lado con desagrado.

- Por favor Aang, déjame pensar…

La maestra agua se hizo a un lado para retirarse y el pobre niño quedó allí con gesto de nada, estaba realmente herido.

Toph escuchó toda la conversación y al parecer su querido príncipe no había dado crédito a aquello a pesar de haberlo oído. Continuaba con lo suyo y parecía realmente entusiasmado, comenzó a tocarla con euforia.

- Zuko, espera… están afuera, desátame por favor… -lo dijo tan lagrimosamente que pareció simplemente un leve orgasmo.

Él ni siquiera prestó atención, continuó besando el dulce cuello de la muchacha y acariciándola en donde no debía…

- Enserio, ya basta…! –comenzó a sacudir sus piernas pero con todo ese placer que estaba recibiendo de parte de él le era imposible pensar correctamente.

Su orgasmo fue tan irrepentino, tan fuerte que resonó en toda la habitación.

"Oh no…" Toph sintió que los pasos de Katara se habían detenido.

- ¿Oíste eso Aang? –preguntó la maestra agua volviendo hacia el Avatar.

- Si… ¿Qué habrá sido? –preguntaba, siempre con su acostumbrada inocencia.

Katara revoleó los ojos.

- Vino de aquí –dijo muy segura y apoyando su oreja en la puerta de la habitación de Zuko.

- Katara no fue Zuko, lo hizo una mujer…

- Lo sé Aang y es eso lo que me preocupa. Ve a ver en mi cuarto cómo está Toph.

- ¿Para qué? Ya debe estar dormida…

La pequeña maestra tierra enrojeció de golpe, Zuko se alejó unos centímetros de ella, no quería dar ningún paso erróneo a pesar de estar ya en un tremendo embrollo.

- ¡Te digo que vayas Aang! –dijo con tanto silencio que apenas se escuchó.

El joven Avatar se dirigió hacia la habitación de las dos maestras y se encontró con la cama de Toph.

- Escucha Toph, sé que esto es algo tonto, y no me vayas a golpear pero Katara quería que viniera para… -el Avatar descubrió las sábanas de la cama y se sorprendió al no encontrar el cuerpo de la niña y en cambio ver esas almohadas con forma de cuerpo que estaban sobre la cama. Corrió hacia la maestra agua que continuaba allí parada.

- ¡No está…! –dijo Aang acercándose a ella.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Está aquí, este desgraciado la tiene! ¡Abre la puerta maldito degenerado! –empezó a gritar enfurecida y al notar que nada sucedía comenzó a golpear la puerta con su propio cuerpo hasta abrirla por completo.

Se horrorizó al ver a su pequeña amiga allí atada, se veía tan indefensa con aquellos trozos de sábanas amarrando sus delicados tobillos y muñecas.

Zuko en cambio, estaba de pie sobre el suelo de la habitación, observando con mirada desafiante a quienes recién entraron de prepo.

- ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así a Toph? –Katara se dirigió a la maestra tierra y la desató con unos fuertes tirones de sus manos.

Toph estaba tan avergonzada que si quiera lograba decir una palabra.

Aang volvió a cubrir su boca con sus manos, haberlos visto acurrucados era algo, pero ver a su maestra tierra amarrada a la cama de su maestro fuego ya era demasiado.

Katara una vez que desató a Toph miró con gesto agrio a Zuko.

- Ya está…esto es todo: estás fuera del equipo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Katara, no! –gritó Aang.

- ¡Aang, por favor! ¿Acaso no ves lo que está sucediendo? ¡Este desgraciado ha estado abusando de ella todo este tiempo! ¡Debemos detenerlo!

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás hice eso con Toph y jamás lo haré! –dijo Zuko desconcertado.

- No te hagas el inocente, todos sabemos que abusaste de Toph en la Nación del Fuego, ella misma lo confesó.

Toph abrió la boca sorprendida, quiso aniquilar a Katara en ese mismo instante.

Zuko de inmediato se dirigió a Toph.

- Ah… ya veo, primero me buscas a mitad de la noche y luego le dices a todo el mundo que yo abuso de ti… -lo dijo de una manera tan triste que Toph casi derrama una lágrima.

- ¡Deja de hablarle! –Katara miró al joven-. Aang ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

El Avatar respiró profundo.

- Lo siento Cifu, yo… es que no puedo permitir que… perdona pero…

- Estás fuera, ¡lárgate! –terminó la frase la maestra agua y Aang simplemente agachó la cabeza.

- ¡No esperen! –Toph se acercó más al Avatar y a la joven-. Él jamás abusó de mí, además si estoy aquí es porque yo así lo quise, yo vine hasta aquí sola –agachó la cabeza tristemente-. Por favor, no lo echen, yo lo quiero mucho.

Toph se acercó a Zuko y lo abrazó aunque él no correspondió muy bien al cariñoso abrazo de la joven, se alejó un poco, estaba algo molesto por lo de hacía unos minutos, no creyó que ella fuera capaz de mentir a los demás sobre esos tales "abusos".


	19. Consejos

Este capítulo es Kataang y está basado (en algunos diálogos) en el capítulo "Predicciones" del Libro Agua de la Serie original de Avatar. Espero les guste. Besos y muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews.

* * *

- Pero si tu me dijiste que…

- No, yo jamás dije eso…! Yo dije que… Bueno, no viene al caso ahora pero, yo quiero mucho a Zuko y ya no deseo ocultárselo a nadie.

Aang sonrió feliz, Katara en cambio no se veía muy alegre y eso se deducía por sus gestos, pero simplemente miró al suelo y no dijo nada.

- Yo los apruebo –dijo Aang en un tono chistoso y mostrando sus dientes con una gran sonrisa-. Vámonos Katara.

- Toph, espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta –dijo antes de irse.

- Estoy más segura que nunca Katara –sonrió y ese fue el cerrojo con el que la maestra agua supo que debía marcharse.

Todo quedó en completo silencio en la habitación. Toph abrazó más fuerte a Zuko aunque él no pareció conmoverse en lo absoluto.

- ¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó con una dulce voz que salió desde su alma.

- Si –respondió cortante-. ¡No puedo creer que cuentes sobre nuestras intimidades a todo el que se te cruza! Ahora hasta la maestra agua sabe sobre nuestras relaciones. ¡Y no puedo creer que hayas dicho que abusé de ti!

- ¡Ya te dije que yo no dije eso! Aunque… lo haces en cierta forma…

Zuko la observó con desagrado.

- Claro que no…!

- Claro que sí, tú jamás me preguntas, te me encimas –dijo sonriendo picaronamente y tomándolo de un brazo-. Aunque si no lo hicieras de esa manera yo jamás te hubiera permitido hacerlo, y si no te lo hubiera permitido entonces, jamás hubiera descubierto lo bien que me haces –le sonrió-. ¿Ya se te pasó el enojo tontito?

Zuko revoleó los ojos.

- Deberías ir a tu cuarto –dijo acariciando el sedosos cabello de la maestra tierra.

- ¡No! Quiero estar contigo… -dijo mordiendo la mano del hombre juguetonamente.

- Toph, después de lo que sucedió no se verá muy bien que duermas aquí esta noche. Anda, ve.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Pero no oíste a "Pies Ligeros"? Dijo que estaba bien…

- Lo sé, pero creo que realmente deberías ir a tu habitación. Nos veremos luego, anda.

- Bueno… tonto –lo golpeó en el brazo y se alejó de él sonriendo. Estaba algo apenada de tener que volver a la habitación que compartía con Katara, no sabía como reaccionaría ella, la ponía nerviosa el hecho de pensar que la maestra agua la bombardearía con regaños y demás, pero si bien la joven estaba despierta, ni una palabra salía de su boca.

Toph se recostó sobre su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

- Katara… ¿qué es lo que sucede con "pies ligeros"? –preguntó con seriedad.

- No lo sé Toph –la joven daba la espalda a la otra.

- Los oí hablar en el pasillo, él realmente está enamorado de ti ¿lo sabías?

- Si pero… -dio vuelta su cuerpo para estar de frente a Toph-. No lo sé, yo también lo quiero mucho pero, ¿no crees que sea demasiado pequeño para mí? Él aún tiene la mentalidad de un niño.

- Pues, eso no te lo negaré, pero de igual modo ¿no crees que Zuko es demasiado grande para mí? Yo también soy demasiado niña comparada con él.

- No lo creo, tú tienes una mentalidad más madura que la de Aang y además aunque no parezca, ya eres una mujer: tienes tu período.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero si lo rechazarás intenta no herirlo, ese tonto es muy sensible a veces, ¿recuerdas cuando recién aprendió a ser maestro tierra y yo tomé su planeador? Casi llora como niña… -Toph sonrió maliciosa.

- A eso me refiero Toph, es demasiado infantil a veces, aunque en otras se comporta muy maduro: con su facilidad para perdonar… Me atrae en cierta forma, no lo sé, tengo una mezcla de sentimientos dentro y no sé cuál es el correcto –tomó las sábanas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

Toph no dijo nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos pensando en su querido príncipe, al instante se durmió igual que la maestra agua.

Aang en cambio, no podía dormir, estaba tan preocupado por la decisión que Katara tomaría que lo único que pensaba era en ello y le daba mil vueltas en la cabeza.

Tomó una de sus botas que había dejado en el suelo y con ella golpeó la cabeza de Sokka, que despertó con un chichón en la frente.

- "¡Ouch!" ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

- Quería que despertaras…

- ¿No pudiste simplemente llamarme? –se frotaba la frente con su mano para intentar aliviar el dolor.

- Hubiera tardado años si lo hiciera llamándote… -revoleó los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Estoy enamorado, y no sé qué hacer para atraerla hacia mí.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada? –sonrió picaronamente.

- ¡No! –gritó sonrojado.

- Bueno, bien, si quieres mantenerlo en secreto es cosa tuya. Te daré una lección de amor: con estas técnicas enamoré a Yue y a Suki. Escucha con atención -Aang asistió con la cabeza ansiosamente, no podía esperar más-. Hay dos puntos claves a tener en cuenta. Primero: debes hacer como si ella no te importara, simplemente no le prestes atención.

Aang miró hacia un lado algo desconfiado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso resultará Sokka?

- Estoy completamente seguro, caerá a tus pies luego de eso. Segundo: dale celos, mira a otra muchacha, eso despertará la fiera que hay en ella.

- Co…rrec…to –decía Aang con completa desconfianza-. ¿Realmente es así como conquistaste a Suki?

- ¡Claro! ¿De qué otra forma sino? Hazte el importante, además tú puedes hacerlo, eres el Avatar ¿o no?

- Si pero… No estoy muy seguro, yo…

- No dudes, hazlo, luego de eso es imposible que no la traigas muerta.

- Bien, no estoy del todo seguro pero, intentaré con lo que me dijiste. Adiós Sokka.

El pequeño Avatar se cubrió con las sábanas y logró conseguir el sueño pensando en lo que le diría a su amada el día siguiente.

Amaneció y al ponerse de pie el niño se dirigió a la habitación en donde todos desayunaban placidamente.

- Hola a todos –saludó el Avatar con una sonrisa-. Katara ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro –aceptó la joven y Sokka ni siquiera sospechaba de los verdaderos sentimientos de Aang.

Zuko no logró comprender cómo era que el hermano mayor de la joven no sintiera celos de su hermana pero claro, luego notó que el hombre de la tribu agua no tenía ni idea de las pretensiones del Avatar con respecto a Katara.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a un cuarto y se sentaron sobre una cama, separados el uno del otro. Katara creyó que si tal vez él se le declaraba entonces sería más fácil para ella reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

- Quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije ayer... no fue enserio… No eres tan importante para mí, además creo que Suki o Toph son un poco más bonitas que tú, no lo sé, es mi forma de ver las cosas…

- ¡¿Qué…?! –Katara lo miró desafiante y el pobre de Aang reconoció su terrible error y comenzó a tartamudear-. Yo me largo –dijo la maestra agua y dio un portazo.

"¡Katara espera!" gritó Aang completamente entristecido y deseó aniquilar a Sokka en ese instante.

La maestra agua salió irritada de la cabaña y se dirigió a la playa, debía descargarse con su agua control y producía unas olas tan gigantescas que daban miedo.

Aang miró desafiante a Sokka que ni siquiera notó nada sobre la situación, pero sí Toph que estaba allí sentada y que con sus vibraciones podía sentir las palpitaciones de Aang. Ya habían terminado de desayunar y habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

Zuko salió de la cabaña y Toph lo abrazó por detrás. Él comenzó a acariciar sus pequeñas manos.

Aang los vio de repente y se acercó a su maestro fuego.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Hotman?

Se alejaron y se sentaron sobre la arena de la playa.

- ¡Ya te dije miles de veces que no me llames así…!

- Bueno, lo siento. Necesito preguntarte algo.

- ¿Es con respecto a Katara?

- Ahh…. –Aang suspiró agotado-. Si.

- Bueno, ¿que sucede?

- ¿Cómo hago para conquistarla?

Zuko se lo quedó mirando.

- No lo sé Aang, no todas las mujeres son iguales, a algunas les gustan los hombres chistosos, a otras les gustan los serios, a otras los dinámicos… No sé cuales son las preferencias de Katara.

- ¿Pero no hay una manera con que pueda enamorarla? –preguntó triste.

- Aang, no creo que haya trucos mágicos en el amor, simplemente confía en ti mismo, sé como eres y ya.

- ¡Ya fui como soy desde hace un año y no funciona! –gritó tan dolorido que sus ojos se humedecieron-. ¡Además hoy cometí una gran estupidez, le dije que no me interesaba y creo que está realmente enfadada y ni siquiera quiere hablarme!

Zuko no sabía qué hacer, no quería herirlo, Aang era como su pequeño hermanito y le daba mucha pena verlo llorar. El hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la maestra agua.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –le dijo tranquilamente y la joven de inmediato puso una barrera entre ellos.

- ¡¿Y tú qué quieres?!

- Mira, sé que estás enfadada conmigo, no comprendo aun por qué, pero de todos modos vengo a hablarte.

- ¿No comprendes aun por qué? Haz hecho las cosas más horrorosas del mundo ¿y aun así te preguntas por qué estoy enfadada contigo?

- Lo sé, ya pedí disculpas por eso ¿quieres que vuelva pedirlas?

- Con pedir disculpas no basta –respondió cortante.

- Pues entonces ya no sé qué puedo hacer para simpatizarte. Pero no vine por eso, vine a hablar de Aang.

- ¿Qué sucede con Aang?

- Tú sabes que le agradas mucho ¿no es así?

- ¿Tú que tienes que entrometerte? ¡A ti ni siquiera te importa! Además creo que Aang ya dejó bien en claro lo que siente por mí hoy en la mañana.

- Escucha, él cometió un error hoy en la mañana, no quiso decir lo que dijo, es que se pone muy nervioso cuando está contigo.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso él te lo contó?

- Pues, de algunas cosas me di cuenta solo.

- A ti no te interesa, no deberías entrometerte.

- Me interesa porque me preocupo por Aang.

Katara lo miró tristemente.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Escucha, él ha intentado miles de formas de conquistarte y al parecer ninguna funciona. Si lo rechazarás, no lo hieras, no quiero verlo sufrir.

- Pues entonces dile que simplemente sea sincero conmigo –la joven vio a Zuko luego de ver el sol que se escondía en el horizonte-. Dime la verdad… ¿Realmente quieres a Toph?

- La amo con todo mi corazón –se oía tan sincero que era difícil dudar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre algo personal?

- ¿Mi cicatriz, verdad?

Ella asistió. A Zuko ya no le molestaba que pregunten sobre esa horrenda herida, al principio le hubiera enfadado, pero con los años se fue acostumbrando, la gente siempre preguntaba lo mismo al verlo.

- Mi padre me la hizo cuando yo tenía trece.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Está bien, muchos preguntan sobre ella.

- Zuko… ¿Qué crees sobre lo que haz echo anteriormente? ¿Realmente estás arrepentido?

- Si, creo que sólo quería satisfacer a mi padre. Luego me di cuenta de que jamás le importé, lo único que él quiso siempre fue el trono de la Nación del Fuego y ya, mi hermana cree que mi padre siente cariño por ella, él la prefiere pero sólo porque la utiliza para las batallas.

- ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? –quiso saber la muchacha y ambos se sentaron sobre la arena. La conversación de pronto tomó otro rumbo.

- Pues… Yo creo que mi hermana obedece a mi padre porque no tiene pensamiento propio, pero cuando despierte en ella el sentido común creo que se dará cuenta del embrollo en el que está metida. Pero creo que para cuando eso suceda ya será muy tarde.

Agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

- ¿Tu quieres a tu hermana?

- Si, siempre ha sido decidida y fuerte de carácter, eso me encanta de ella pero a veces, es demasiado posesiva y dominante, eso no es agradable.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? –preguntó despistada y Zuko al instante miró el mar.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

En ese momento supo que había tocado un tema demasiado profundo y comprendió que él reaccionara de esa manera, ella hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera si le hubiese preguntado de su madre.

- Oh…lo siento mucho Zuko –unos impulsos dentro de ella la incitaron a abrazar al maestro fuego.

Quedaron allí abrazados.

- Está bien, no debes disculparte –dijo el príncipe algo deprimido

- Creo que con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, ésto de la guerra y demás, no es momento para andar discutendo por cosas pasadas y que además son insignificantes comparadas con los problemas del mundo... -Katara miró al mar luego de despegarse de Zuko.

- También yo creo lo mismo. Deberíamos olvidar el pasado.

Katara volvió a abrazarlo y Aang sintió unas terribles pizcas de celos al verlos de esa manera al igual que Toph. Sokka por otro lado estaba dentro aun terminando el desayuno que Toph y Aang no acabaron.


	20. El viaje

Toph se cruzó de brazos mientras Zuko caminaba hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado sobre esa cálida arena y la observó.

- Te ves muy bella cuando el sol brilla en tu rostro.

- ¿De qué hablabas con Katara? –preguntó sin escuchar.

- Nada… sólo cosas del pasado –miró a lo lejos a la maestra agua-. Creo que ya no habrá enfrentamientos entre nosotros.

Toph aun parecía algo molesta pero un rostro angustioso reemplazó su enfado.

- Zuko, ¿me amarás por siempre? –agachó la cabeza.

- Claro que sí, con toda mi alma.

Él la abrazó pero Toph se conservaba inexpresiva y Zuko notó que algo no andaba sobre sus rieles. De pronto sintió que pequeñas gotas humedecían su traje.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella se hizo a un lado haciendo un gesto de "a ti qué te interesa" y mantuvo su mirada gacha, alejada de él.

- ¿No quieres decirme? –preguntó sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

Toph se puso de pie sin prestar atención y caminó lejos de él hasta llegar a la cabaña, entró en ella y se sentó sobre una de las sillas. Zuko iba a ir tras ella pero Aang se apareció en frente de él.

- ¿Hablaste con Katara? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¡¿Por qué se abrazaron?! –preguntó inquieto.

- Habla con ella, creo que va a dirigirte la palabra ahora –dijo serio y se hizo a un lado para dirigirse a la cabaña, el pequeño Avatar fue tras la maestra agua.

Al ingresar Zuko notó que todo estaba en silencio. Toph se había retirado a su habitación y él jamás pensó que fuera tan celosa.

Miró a Sokka, estaba hablando solo y subrayando unos cuantos mapas y escribiendo "ideas" sobre ellos. "¿Qué estará tramando?" se preguntó el maestro fuego y se dirigió a las habitaciones en busca de la maestra tierra. La encontró no con muy altos ánimos y acurrucada sobre la cama, envuelta en un amontonamiento de sábanas. Se sentó a su lado.

- Diablos… tú si que eres pesado…! –dijo dando la espalda al hombre.

- Bien, si no quieres decirme me iré.

- Bien, vete –dijo cortante. El plan no funcionó, Zuko volvió a sentarse a su lado.

- Hasta hace unas horas todo estaba bien, ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- ¡Son cosas mías Zuko!

- Si son tuyas también son mías Toph…

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Porque me importas… -le acarició el cabello.

Resopló agotada, sabía que él no se detendría a menos que le dijera.

- No es nada, es que… -dio un gran suspiro y unas pocas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla-. Tal vez…al ser como soy, tú me veas como un peso a tus labores. Y yo sé que así es.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó confuso.

- ¡Ya sabes de qué hablo! –limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su brazo-. Sabes que por ser ciega resulto ser un fastidio para los demás porque deben atenderme. Tú ahora dices que me amas, pero luego te cansarás y te irás.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo jamás te dejaría…

- Si lo harás… te cansarás de bañarme, vestirme, acompañarme a las habitaciones… Yo intento ser independiente, seguir el ritmo de los demás pero… ¡Es tan difícil serlo con este peso que cargo! Estoy tan harta de ser inútil, no puedo hacer nada ni siquiera para mí misma: no puedo preparar mi propia comida, no puedo asearme, no puedo vestirme… Estoy tan cansada: ¡quiero ser como los demás! quiero ver el cielo, los pájaros, tu rostro, mi rostro… Demonios, ¡quiero ver! –rompió en llanto y se puso de pie, estaba lista para irse pero él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

- No necesitas verme para amarme, ni para saber que te amo…

Esas palabras no la hubiesen reconfortado si se las hubiera dicho otra persona, pero viniendo de sus labios sonaban tan dulces… Que extraño era estar con él. Jamás se acostumbraba. Había algo que lo identificaba de otros hombres, algo especial.

- Te diré una cosa, no se lo digas a nadie pero… veo algo cuando me hablas… es extraño.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido y enredando a Toph con ambos brazos.

- No sabría decirte… cuando me hablas o estás cerca sí puedo ver cosas, son así… -hizo una especie de circulo en el aire con su dedo índice pero todo desformado.

- Mmm… ¿manchas?

- Si, deben serlo, pero son diferentes dependiendo del ánimo con el que me hables, deben ser esas las diferencias a las que ustedes llaman "colores". Si me hablas enfadado la mancha que veo es… como decirte… es… apagada, no sé bien como explicarte.

- ¿Oscura?

- Si, oscura. Y si me hablas cuando estás feliz la mancha es mucho más… clara. Pero cuando estamos juntos… las manchas que veo son más… no lo sé, me hacen recordar cuando dormimos abrazados…

- Mmm… -Zuko se puso pensativo a la vez que sonreía-. Deben ser de color rojo…

- No lo sé, pero son muy bonitas. Lo más extraño es que solo las veo cuando tú me hablas… -se recostó en su pecho, pareció habérsele ido la tristeza.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, mucho mejor –le dijo abrazándolo.

Habían pasado ya tres días, Aang parecía haber arreglado las cosas con Katara aunque seguían como "inconclusas", después de todo la maestra agua era realmente indecisa y el joven odiaba esperar.

Zuko por otro lado ya estaba sospechando de Sokka, estaba realmente metido en sus asuntos y ya casi ni siquiera prestaba atención a su entorno.

- ¿Puedo hablarte? –preguntó el maestro fuego y el hombre de la tribu agua lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –respondió descortés.

- ¿Podríamos dejarnos con estas tontas peleas? –se sentó junto a él en las escaleras de la cabaña, ya había anochecido.

- Al parecer las cosas ya se arreglaron con Toph ¿no es así? –preguntó echándole un ojo a los mapas.

- Si… -dijo sonriendo, pero sólo un poco. Luego volvió a mirarlo con seriedad-. Quiero disculparme, por como te traté la última vez.

- Ah… está bien, después de todo sabía que eras algo loco –el hombre guardó los pergaminos en una bolsa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces? No me respondas si no quieres…

- Planeo hacer un viaje…

- ¿Se puede saber hacia donde?

- No.

Zuko miró el suelo.

- Estoy bromeando idiota. Si quieres te lo diré, sólo si lo guardas en secreto y me respondes algo antes.

- Si, anda, pregunta.

Sokka preguntó sobre los prisioneros que capturaba de la Nación del Fuego y Zuko intentó responder todas las preguntas pero estaba realmente inquietado sobre lo que pensaría hacer aquel joven.

Sokka extrañamente fue a dormir demasiado temprano esa noche y no le contó nada después de todo sobre el plan al maestro fuego.

A la mañana siguiente Zuko lo descubrió ya montado en Appa y listo para partir mientras todos continuaban durmiendo, en cuando Sokka lo vio ya no tuvo remedio y debió llevarlo consigo, idearon un plan para dejar al bisonte volador en un lugar seguro en donde no pudiera ser visto por los maestros fuego de la prisión.

En cuanto llegaron Sokka enloqueció al no hallar a su padre, estaba realmente angustiado aunque había encontrado a alguien muy especial: Suki, que se aterrorizó al saber que Zuko estaba en la prisión, pero que se tranquilizó luego de que Sokka le explicara lo que realmente sucedía, aunque aun continuaba con sus dudas.

No lograron escapar por sus propios métodos y las cosas empeoraron cuando vieron que la hermana de Zuko se encontraba en la prisión seguida por sus dos escoltas.

A pesar de estar allí Zuko ya no sentía nada por Mai y ella parecía observarlo con odio. Intentaron escapar de las garras de Azula al subir por esa jaula que traía a los prisioneros al encierro pero ella fue más astuta y logró engatusarlos para decidir cortar los tirantes que sostenían aquel embalaje en donde viajaban su hermano y aquellos campesinos. Todo era perfecto, ahora sería hija única como había sido durante tres años, las riquezas de su padre pertenecerían únicamente a ella y ahora no habría heredero varón para que subiera al trono, ella era la única que podría ocupar el cargo por herencia de sangre y así poder gobernar el mundo entero junto a su padre, era su sueño más profundo. Pero no contó con los despechos de Mai. Creyó que ella se vengaría, era la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarlo y compensar su despecho pero no fue así, y allí fue cuando Zuko realmente notó lo mucho que lo había amado aquella mujer, lo sintió mucho por ella pero, ahora su corazón ya pertenecía a otra. De todas formas jamás dejaría de agradecer a Mai, realmente tenía un corazón puro y la admiraba por ello.

Lograron escapar y al montar sobre Appa la pareja no perdió ni un segundo, comenzaron a abrazarse y a besarse como si no hubiese un mañana. Zuko se determinó a dirigir a bisonte. Ahora los tres se emprendieron en viaje hacia la Isla Ember intentando no ser vistos por ningún ciudadano del lugar.

Aterrizaron ya a oscuras, Suki se sintió realmente agradecida, ahora era una integrante del equipo Avatar.

* * *

Dios… cómo me costó hacer este capítulo! Creo que se notó mucho que no tenía ganas de relatar lo de la Roca Hirviente pero, tenía que hallar una forma de integrar a Suki al grupo. El nombre del capítulo tampoco me convensió, pudo haber sido "Nueva integrante" o "El regreso de Suki", pero opté por el que puse. Espero les halla gustado a pesar de todo. Gracias por opinar, no se olviden de dejar reviews. Besos.


	21. Temor

Era de mañana y el Avatar junto con sus maestras estaban realmente preocupados, se preguntaban cada segundo en donde podrían estar aquellos dos. Revisaron las habitaciones hasta dejarlas "pies para arriba", los llamaron a gritos por la playa de la isla, y aunque no aparecían de algo podrían estar seguros: no estaban juntos ya que entre ellos había una cierta rivalidad que todos los del grupo notaban a la perfección.

Ya hacia horarios de la tarde Toph sintió desde dentro de la cabaña que los pasos de Zuko y Sokka se aproximaban hacia la puerta seguidos por unos pasos que a la pequeña maestra tierra le resultaban muy familiares.

Entró Sokka primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando la noticia:

- Miren quien está aquí –dejó que ella entrase al lugar para luego darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en frente de todos.

Suki sonrió, detrás se apareció Zuko y todos arquearon una ceja.

- ¿Se puede saber adonde fueron? ¡Nos tenían muy preocupados! –dijo la maestra agua poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en su cintura en una posición maternal.

- ¿Podrías callarte sólo por esta vez y alegrarte de que Suki está de vuelta? –dijo Sokka abriendo sus ojos como platos y abrazando a su novia.

Aang estaba sorprendido: Zuko estaba al lado de Sokka y ni un insulto pasaba por el aire, parecían haber echo las pases.

Suki saludó a cada uno de los muchachos, Toph se sintió algo incómoda y sobre todo al recordar lo sucedido en el paso de la serpiente. Fue tan vergonzoso haber agradecido a Suki con un beso en la mejilla como si fuese Sokka que su rostro se tornó de un violáceo cuando la guerrera la saludó calidamente. Por suerte Zuko se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño, situación la cual dejó a Suki completamente extrañada aunque no dijo nada por no "entrometerse" en el tema aunque realmente la había dejado bastante inquieta.

- Necesitamos poner otra cama en la habitación de ustedes chicas –dijo Aang sonriente y poniendo n poco de sopa a otro tazón para entregárselo a Suki.

- O mejor aun, dejamos a Aang dormir fuera y tú Suki vienes conmigo –dijo Sokka mitad bromeando y mitad en serio, Katara y Suki lo miraron de reojo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si Toph y Zuko lo hacen ¡por qué no nosotros..? –de inmediato la atmósfera de la cabaña cambió y un silencio incómodo arrasó con las caras sarcásticas, más que nada por la pobre de Toph que estaba completamente sonrojada. Sokka por otro lado se percató de que había hablado de más y se llevó una gran ración de sopa a los labios.

- ¿Qué…? –preguntó Suki sorprendida, lo del abrazo la había shokeado pero la información que acababa de recibir realmente le fue demasiado para sus oídos.

- Nada… –dijo Sokka acercándose al oído de la guerrera-. Luego te explico.

Lo dijo tan bajito que nadie los oyó pero a pesar de eso Zuko lo miró desafiante.

Llegó el momento de ir a dormir, todos estaban en silencio y traían bolsas debajo de los ojos. Ya no se soportaban los contagiosos bostezos de los demás así que simplemente cada uno se retiró a su respectiva habitación.

- ¿De quién es esta bonita casa? –preguntó Suki maravillada y su novio le hizo una seña un tanto disimulada hacia el maestro fuego.

- Oh… -dijo ella y tomó por la cintura al moreno-. ¿Y entonces… dormiremos juntos o qué? –dijo mirando provocativamente a Sokka.

- No creo –Suki puso gesto de angustia-. Aunque si lo hacemos debemos desplazar a Aang, no podemos estar juntos en frente de él.

- Mmm… Aang ¿te importaría darnos un poco de privacidad a Sokka y a mí solo por esta noche? –preguntó la guerrera con un tono muy dulce.

- Pero entonces, ¿en donde dormiré yo?

- Puedes dormir con Zuko –dijo Sokka sólo por arrojar una opción.

- No, él de seguro dormirá con ya sabemos quién –hizo un gesto hacia Toph-. Y si ustedes duermen juntos pues, la única opción que me queda es compartir la habitación con Katara –Aang hacía gestos de desinterés pero estaba realmente deseoso de que aquello ocurriera.

Katara lo miró con enfado y a la vez muy sonrojada, sabía lo que tramaba el monje. Se retiró molesta y gritando:

- No…. Yo dormiré en mi cuarto sola… -dijo mientras cruzaba por los pasillos completamente enfadada y dando un portazo en la habitación.

- Pero Suki y yo queremos tener algo de privacidad.

Aang suspiró y agachó la cabeza, creyó haber dado un paso demasiado apresurado para con Katara.

- Entonces… creo que sólo me queda dormir afuera –dijo entristecido.

- Toph, ¿tú en donde dormirás? –preguntó Zuko mientras acariciaba la delicada mano de la joven, ella sonrió al percatarse de sus deseos.

- Dormiré con Katara, adiós chicos –dijo despegándose de la mano del maestro fuego y yendo sonriente hacia la habitación.

- Entonces… ¿puedo compartir el cuarto contigo Zuko? –preguntó el joven monje sonriendo con sus perlados dientes.

- Pues, no hay otra opción ¿o sí? –le dijo también sonriendo aunque algo entristecido-. Anda, vamos.

Se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y como era de suponer la dulce pareja de tórtolos durmieron juntos esa noche y las siguientes.

Pasaron varios días así, Aang continuaba con sus entrenamientos, Sokka con Suki de aquí para allá, Katara evitando constantemente al pobre de Aang que hacía de todo para enamorarla cuando no estaba practicando sus fuego-control, Zuko y Toph cuidándose de hacer qué en frente de quién ya que Suki los miraba medio "raro".

- Sokka… -dijo la guerrera mientras abrazaba al hombre y permanecían sentados sobre la arena de la playa disfrutando del radiante sol-. ¿Zuko y Toph están en algo? He visto un par de caricias entre ellos estos días.

- Pues, seguro que sí, aunque no me entrometo demasiado entre ellos.

Suki volvió a mirar nuevamente a Zuko y Toph que caminaban por la playa verdaderamente distanciados. Él intentaba acercársele pero Toph odiaba que la tomaran de la mano para caminar.

-¿No crees que ella es demasiado pequeña? Sé que se comporta muy independiente y que tiene un hermoso cuerpo de señorita pero… sigo creyendo que es demasiado pequeña para Zuko.

Sokka hizo un gesto de "no lo sé ni me interesa" aunque también estaba algo curioso sobre aquella relación, aun se preguntaba si Zuko amaba tanto a Toph como se notaba de ella hacia él.

- La verdad es que yo creía que Toph estaba enamorada de ti… -le dijo sonriente.

- ¿De veras? ¿Por que creías eso?

- ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas la reacción de Toph cuando cayó al agua y yo la rescaté? Realmente se notó que la traías.

- Pues, la verdad yo la veo realmente cómoda cuando está con Zuko. Espero que él la trate como una verdadera princesa, se lo merece.

Suki lo miró sonriendo pero con ojos penetrantes.

- ¿Te parece bonita?

- Mmm… No tanto como tu –la abrazó cariño y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Esa noche Aang no pudo conciliar sueño, estaba realmente preocupado.

- Zuko… ¡Oye! –llamaba el maestro airea mitad de la noche desde debajo de sus sábanas-. ¡Despierta…!

Zuko dio vuelta su cuerpo y abrió pesadamente sus párpados. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Interrumpes algo importante –dijo con la voz ronca-. Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño con Toph.

- ¿Y de qué se trataba? –preguntó el Avatar ansioso y sonriendo.

- Mmm… no puedo contarte, es muy íntimo.

- Oh… -dijo él y su risa se desvaneció.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías? -preguntó acomodándose.

- En dos días viene el cometa.

- ¿Y?

- Tengo miedo –dijo tan aterrorizado que se delató con su propio tono de voz.

Zuko suspiró y lo miró fijo, sus ojos miel resaltaban en la oscuridad del cuarto.

- No deberías, mi padre no es lo que parece.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene una técnica especial destructora además de los relámpagos?

- Porque si la tuviera Azula y mi tío ya sabrían de ella y mi hermana me la hubiera presumido frente a todo el mundo y en especial frente a mí. Créeme Aang, si ya luchaste contra mi hermana no tienes nada que temer a mi padre, él no es más ni menos que ella.

- Pero yo perdí la vez que me enfrenté a ustedes –dijo tristemente.

- No en realidad, lo único que hiciste mal fue entrar en estado Avatar sin protección, te descuidaste cundo más necesitabas de defensas Aang.

- Esa estupidez me costó la vida y además jamás volveré a entrar en estado Avatar gracias a eso.

- Eso no importa, eres increíblemente poderosos con o sin estado Avatar Aang, no te permitas depender sólo de un estado.

- Pero, ¿qué tal si pierdo? Todas las persona del mundo creen en mi ¿qué tal si les fallo?

- No lo harás, mi padre controla a la perfección el fuego, pero tú controlas a la perfección los cuatro elementos, recuerda eso.

Aang miró el techo, realmente parecía estar preocupado.

- Sólo da lo mejor de ti y te aseguro que el destino jugará a tu favor.

El Avatar volvió su mirada al maestro fuego que ahora lo observaba sonriente.

- Gracias Cifu. Que descanses.

- Descansa Aang.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Lean mi otro fic (si quieren) se llama "Dulce y amargo". Espero sus reviews, un beso a todos.


	22. De vuelta a casa

Los dos días antes del comenta de Sozin pasaron tan apresurados que siquiera se notaron; y Aang, ya con el total dominio de los cuatro elementos estuvo listo para enfrentar a su peor pesadilla, fue más difícil de lo que no esperaba y menos torturadora de lo que creía.

Por fin, ya era merecedor del título de Avatar, y sobre todo, era merecedor del amor de su pueblo y aunque su raza ya no existiese guardaba sus recuerdos en el fondo de su corazón. Lo único que podría hacer ahora era esperar, esperar por el amor de la maestra agua de la que tan enamorado estaba. En cuanto a Zuko y Katara, su amistad ahora era irrompible, salvar la vida del maestro fuego al igual que haber salvado la de la joven de la tribu del sur de aquella batalla cara a cara con su hermana dejaba en el olvido todo tipo de conflictos.

Aang jamás comprendió el cómo de la relación de amistad del Avatar Roku con el Señor del Fuego Sozin, ¿Cómo el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego podrían ser amigos? Su pregunta ya había sido respondida al entrar en la sala real y ver a Zuko con el título de más alto rango de toda la Nación del Fuego y era verdaderamente complaciente verlo en ese lugar, sentado en el trono como debía ser.

Toph, por otro lado estaba dispuesta a ir a su hogar, debía contar a sus padres sobre su repentino enamoramiento con aquel maestro fuego, era mejor temprano que tarde, además ellos ya debían estar realmente preocupados por ella, era mejor tomar medidas serias y dirigirse al Reino Tierra cuanto antes posible. Zuko insistió en que debía acompañarla, después de todo él era su pareja ahora, pero ella se negó rotundamente, era mejor enfrentar a su padre sola, quién sabe lo que pensarán hacer con ella cuando la tuvieran enfrente. De todos modos Toph iba a enfrentarlos y a comunicarles que había decidido vivir placidamente en la Nación del Fuego, con su… "novio".

Se imaginó cómo sonaría esa palabra en los oídos de sus padres, sería catastrófico pero... no tenía opción, si quería vivir por siempre con su enamorado debía tomar medidas drásticas y eso era tener que enfrentar a quienes más temor le inspiraban a pesar de no controlar ningún elemento.

Pidió un barco a Zuko y él a regañadientes debió conceder su petición. Le otorgó el navío más lujoso que hubo encontrado.

Iba directo al Reino Tierra, el viento soplaba en su rostro y ella sin quitar de su cabeza la idea de sus padres: esperaba que no se tomaran demasiado a hecho su decisión, no quería herirlos sólo quería ser feliz.

Casi sintió nauseas cuando estaba a solo pasos de la entrada de su hogar. Dio unos pocos pasos, un sirviente abrió la puerta, reconoció a ese sirviente.

- Disculpe pero la familia Bein Fong no responde a quienes no vienen con invitación… -el sirviente volvió a observar a la joven, estaba más alta, más arreglada pero de igual manera pudo reconocerla-. ¿Señorita Toph…?

- Si tonto… ¿Ya no me reconoces o qué? –preguntó intentando calmar sus nervios.

- ¡Toph… tus padres han estado muy preocupados! ¿Pero en dónde te habías metido?

Toph ingresó a la casa, completamente feliz de oler ese aroma a rosas que tanto gustaba a su madre y que redecoraba por todas las habitaciones.

Caminó por esas refinadas cerámicas, oyó unas voces hablar en la sala de cena, abrió la puerta y entró en ella. Sus padres se quedaron atónitos cuando la vieron: "¡Toph, hija!" corrieron a abrazarla, su madre derramaba lágrimas, hacía más de un año que no la veía. Ella sonrió y los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente logró sentir los verdaderos sentimientos de sus padres: la amaban con todo su corazón y no podía estar más alegre por ello.

- Toph… te extrañamos tanto hija, creímos que habías muerto –su padre a veces era demasiado drástico pero la joven supo que después de tanto tiempo sin verla, esa era la teoría más pensada que cualquier padre pudo haber tenido.

- No te preocupes papá… ya estoy aquí y estoy bien…

- Gracias a los espíritus estás aquí mi niña… -la madre la miró sonriente aun con sus ojos húmedos-. Te tenemos una hermosa noticia.

- ¿A sí?

Ambos padres asistieron, la joven ya no daba más de ansias de explicar a sus padres sobre su situación.

- Pero antes yo debo decirles algo… Yo en todo este tiempo conocí a un alguien que me hace muy fel…

- Hija te conseguimos esposo –dijeron alegremente los padres interrumpiendo a la joven-. Ahora ya tendrás a quien te proteja día y noche y tu padre y yo ya no tendremos necesidad de vigilarte todo el tiempo porque estarás con él.

- ¿Qué…? –Toph cambió de humor de inmediato.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí, enseguida enviaré una carta a Deiron, estará muy contento de que por fin podrá verte.

- ¡No mamá por favor! ¿Quién es ese? ¡Además soy demasiado joven para casarme! –se alejó de un salto desprendiéndose de los brazos de sus padres.

- Oh hija… está bien, además tu padre y yo ya firmamos los actas de casamiento Toph, estás lista para contraer matrimonio. En dos años vendrá buscarte o al menos eso creemos si no será antes...

Toph comenzó a sudar, estaba a punto de un ataque nervioso ¿qué hacer ahora? Debía inmediatamente enviar una carta a Zuko y que se enterara del problema. No podía darse el lujo de obedecer a sus padres… sería infeliz por el resto de su vida.

- ¡No, yo no voy a casarme! –gritó cubriendo sus oídos con amabas manos.

- Pero Toph, no puedes negarte, todo está listo para la ceremonia… -dijo su madre mirándola con ojos dulces y oídos sordos.

- No mamá por favor… papá dile que soy demasiado joven como para casarme…!

- Tu madre tiene razón Toph, además es un rico hombre dueño de tierras y con una gran ascienda. Vive en la cuidad de Ba Sing Se. Él sabrá cuidarte bien, es un hombre mayor y a sus cuarenta años de edad y con dos esposas dice que su vida se ha tornado aburrida… y tu madre y yo creemos que tú, siendo tan joven y hermosa tal vez alegres al hombre.

- ¡¿Acaso están locos?! ¡¿Planean venderme a un tipo de cuarenta años que ya tiene dos esposas?! –gritó tan eufórica que algunos sirvientes se detuvieron a oír la conversación.

- ¡Respeta a tu esposo!

- ¡Él no es mi esposo, yo ya estoy comprometida con alguien! –ahora sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo que ya estás comprometida? ¡Haz tenido aventurillas con un hombre mientras tu madre y yo estábamos aquí tan preocupados por ti…! ¡Eres una desgraciada!

- Mamá ayúdame… -suplicó la joven con una mezcla de rabia y angustia. Comenzó a marearse, sintió un desliz en sus pies y cayó al suelo desmayada.

- Pues sí que es hermosa –se oyó una voz hombruna, casi anciana y no pertenecía a su padre.

Toph despertó aun con dolor de cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayada? Abrió pesadamente los ojos.

-¿Verdad que si es muy bonita? –se oyó la voz de la madre.


	23. Finalmente juntos

- Aunque… es realmente un estorbo que sea ciega pero… siendo tan bella no puedo rechazarla… -el hombre rió-. Estoy seguro de que mis otras esposas se sentirán muy celosas cuando la lleve a casa.

Las tres voces rieron en la sala.

- Oh… al parecer ya despertó… -la madre se aproximó a la joven-. Hija, despabílate, Deiron ya está aquí, saluda a tu esposo.

Toph se negó, era como saludar a su padre, aquel hombre era tan adulto.

El hombre la tomó de la mano apreciando a la joven que tenía en frente.

- No temas Toph, te trataré como a una princesa.

Esas palabras le recordaron tanto a su verdadero amor, agachó la cabeza con la mirada posada en la nada. Separó su mano de la de aquel hombre con suavidad. Abrió sus labios para corromper aquel silencio que abundaba en la sala.

- Lo siento señor pero… yo ya estoy comprometida.

El hombre se la quedó mirando inexpresivo ¿Cómo le faltaban el respeto esa manera aquellas personas? Lo humillaron entregándole una joven ya comprometida con otro hombre…

- ¿Es esto una broma? –preguntó Deiron mirando encolerizado a los padres de la muchacha.

Ambos quedaron atónitos sin saber qué decir, sólo movían la cabeza mudos del pánico.

El hombre se puso de pie y dio zancadas fuertes hacia la puerta de salida, Toph respiró agitada, ahora sus padres iban a escucharla. Deiron cerró la puerta de un golpe y los padres de Toph se quedaron atónitos, con la huída de aquel hombre desaparecían las tierras y las riquezas, tenían deseos de estrangular a su propia hija.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! ¿Acaso estás de mente? –gritó su padre acercándose a ella con una furia incontrolable.

- ¡Yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien! ¡No puedes obligarme a casarme con otro! –gritó intentando zafar su brazo de las garras de su padre que la zamarreaba con desprecio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme? ¡Niñita malcriada! Ahora mismo me aclararás todo esto: ¿Quién es ese imbécil y en donde lo conociste?

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó a sollozos.

- ¡Respóndeme Toph!

- Es de la Nación del Fuego…

Su padre la observó con ojos rojos.

- ¡Encima eso! ¡Tienes la desdichez de querer comprometerte con un maestro fuego…!

- ¡No es un simple maestro fuego, deberían respetarlo: es el Señor del Fuego de esa Nación!

Sus padres se observaron con el ceño fruncido, el Señor Bein Fong liberó a Toph de la mano que aprisionaba su delicado brazo.

- Mientes… -dijo su madre demasiado extrañada como para creer.

- No, es cierto… Es el nuevo Señor del Fuego: el hijo de Ozai –sus ojos aun húmedos tenían un gesto de angustia.

- Es… ¿Zuko? ¿El nuevo Señor del Fuego Zuko?

- Si, es él.

Sus padres aun no podían creerlo, casarla con un Señor de la zona les daría riquezas pero casarla con el Rey de una Nación haría llover dinero a la familia Bein Fong, no deberían preocuparse por su vejez ya que su yerno los atendería enviándoles las mejores compras y vivirían con mayores lujos de los que tenían hasta ahora: era todo un logro.

- Oh hija mía… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes? –la mujer abrazó a la joven.

- Van a casarse ¿verdad? ¿Lo harán? –un "sí" era la respuesta indicada para la pregunta de su padre, que mordía sus uñas con ansiedad.

- Es mi sueño papá –Toph sonrió, esta vez lloraba pero de felicidad, sus padres la abrazaban, aceptaban su pareja con Zuko a quien más amaba en la vida.

Sospechó que sus padres estaban realmente interesados en su yerno y aun no comprendía por qué, lo único que deseaba era ir a casa, con su verdadero amor.

- Entonces… ¿Me permitirán ir a la Nación del Fuego? –preguntó sonriente.

- Claro que sí hija. Pero no olvides enviarnos cartas, estamos ansiosos por conocer a Zuko.

La voz de sus padres sonaba feliz.

Toph no tardó más tiempo en reunir sus pertenencias (con la ayuda de sus padres) y dirigirse hacia el barco. Ya no tenía de qué preocuparse: estaría junto al amor de su vida, sus padres aprobaban esto y ya no había rocas en el camino para ambos, todo era perfecto.

Bajó del navío muy alegre, Zuko la esperaba en la entrada del Palacio, la abrazó y le dio todo el calor de sus brazos. La besó otra vez deseando que ese momento no acabara jamás. Se separó de ella.

- Te extrañé mucho…

- También yo –rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Zuko.

- ¿Qué dijeron sus padres?

Toph sonrió.

- Estuvieron de acuerdo.

Caminaron hacia el palacio, en donde permanecerían por el resto de su amor y compartirían su afecto hasta el cansancio. Debían agradecer al destino por unirlos, ahora serían felices y nadie lo impediría.

* * *

Bueno, creo que es el momento de decir "fin". Espero les haya gustado. Doy gracias a todos los que me escribieron en el transcurso de mi historia, fueron todos muy dulces. Agradezco a:

Razoku

onlyzutara

neverdie

Danika44

Murtilla

orquidblack

yuki Ironhand

Fueron todos muy amables, leyendo sus reviews me daban ganas de seguir escribiendo. Gracias por todo. Saludos y Besos.


End file.
